La Sombra del Santuario
by WingzemonX
Summary: El Santuario de Athena en Grecia tiene un nuevo dirigente que se encarga de ser el lazo entre la Diosa Athena y el Mundo. Sin embargo, el nuevo Patriarca posee un gran secreto...
1. Cap 1 El Regreso de Sagitario

LA SOMBRA  
DEL SANTUARIO

CAPITULO 1  
EL REGRESO DE SAGITARIO

Su oscura figura se movía lentamente por las sombras de la noche. Sus pasos eran decididos y firmes como señal de que estaba dispuesto a llevar acabo lo que planeaba, y nada ni nadie impediría que hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El Santuario se encontraba un profundo silencio, como si se tratara de un conjunto de ruinas que hubieran estado en ese estado desde hace miles de años. De pronto, se escucha como la enorme puerta de la habitación sagrada es abierta, alumbrando a la pequeña con la luz proveniente del pasillo.

Se quedó unos segundos para en la puerta, como admirando a la bebé frente a él, recostada en su cuna llena de tantos adornos, rodeada con sus velos blancos que parecían ser sus protectores. En toda la habitación se podía notar su influencia, y sobre todo su gran presencia. Sin pensarlo más, se acercó a ella, sosteniendo con fuerza el objeto que con tanto sigilo traía consigo. Estando ya frente a los velos blancos se detuvo de nuevo, clavando su vista sobre su objetivo.

Su rostro era inocente, blanco y puro como la nieve, y en sus mejillas se dibuja en tono rosado. La bebé estaba profundamente dormida, con sus pequeños ojos cerrados al tiempo que respiraba lentamente. Era casi imposible de creer la gran fuerza que guardaba en un cuerpo tan pequeño. En ese instante, sin perder más el tiempo, traspasó a los velos, entrando a su territorio, parándose frente a su lugar de descanso. Alzó rápidamente su mano derecha al aire, como pidiéndole fuerzas a Dios para hacerlo. La daga dorada brilló con intensidad ante la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Fuera de todos los adornos y joyas que esa daga traía consigo, lo más atrayente de ella era el poder que traía consigo: esta daga era capaz de matar a un Dios, era capaz de cambiar la historia de un mundo. Las consecuencias de lo que esta daga podía hacer eran incontrolables e impredecibles. Él sabía muy bien cual era una de las opciones, que era lo que podía pasar si lo hacía. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, era algo que tenía que hacer.

Abalanzó el filo del arma hacía abajo, sin importarle que era lo que tocaría. La punta de la hoja se dirigía directo al pecho de la pequeña, lista para atravesarlo sin piedad. De pronto, como si fuera la mano de un Ángel Guardián, un milagro del cielo, algo detiene el arma, la mano de una persona que la toma desde el filo. La mano la detiene, apretándola con fuerza. La hoja rápidamente se comienza a cubrir con la sangre del salvador, descendiendo lentamente por el filo hasta llegar a la punta, de donde comenzaron a caer lentamente las gotas rojas, cayendo en el manto blanco que resguardaba al bebé.

: Maestro¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo? – Le preguntó el joven de cabellos rubios mientras sostenía con fuerza el filo de la daga.

¡Aioros! – Gritó el atacante al reconocerlo – ¿Qué haces aquí¡Lárgate! – El extraño lo empujó, haciéndolo a un lado. Luego, volvió a tratar de embestir al bebé con su arma. Su pudo escuchar con gran facilidad como la hoja atravesaba la tela, pero no era la del manto del bebé.

Al alzar la mirada al frente, pudo ver la figura del caballero, enmarcada con la luz de la luna que brillaba a sus espaldas. En sus brazos, sostenía con fuerza a la pequeña, aquella que era su Diosa.

Aioros: Su Ilustrísima¿Se ha vuelto loco¿Se da cuenta acaso de lo que esta haciendo? – Le preguntaba el joven sin entender el porque de su actitud – Esta bebé es la Diosa Athena, aquella que los Dioses envían al mundo solamente cada doscientos años¿Qué motivos tiene para querer matarla¿Qué no ve que eso traerá una gran desgracia al mundo?

Ambos se vieron fijamente el uno al otro. El caballero centraba su mirada directo a los ojos rojos de la máscara, que parecían brillar entre la oscuridad del cuarto.

¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! – Le gritó el hombre enmascarado al tiempo que se lanzaba en su contra. Por simple reflejo, el caballero de Sagitario se defendió, abalanzando su puño derecho hacía el frente, golpeando al atacante con tanta fuerza que salió volando hacía atrás, chocando contra la pared.

Al hacer esto, Aioros se quedó totalmente congelado, mientras tenía su mirada en el suelo. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer; atacar al Gran Maestro del Santuario era como atacar a Athena misma. Pero no había tenido otra opción, tenía que proteger a su Diosa, sin importar quien fuera.

Aioros: Lo siento mucho su Ilustrísima – Se disculpaba el caballero – Pero no tuve otra... – En ese momento, alza su mirada al frente, y sus ojos se enfocaron en la persona frente a él. No podía creer lo que veía; estaba totalmente atónito ante esto – ¡Tú!

: Parece que me has reconocido – Le dijo en un tono algo sarcástico mientras se ponía de pie. Su rostro estaba escondido tras su mechón de cabello blanco y las sombras de la habitación.

Aioros¿Pero que estas haciendo!

¡Ahora tendrás que morir junto con Athena! – Le respondió al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha al frente – ¡Muere Aioros!

De la mano del Patriarca surgieron varios rayos dorados que se movieron por el aire hacía el caballero. Temiendo que la pequeña pudiera salir lastimada, Aioros se dio la media vuelta, protegiendo a la bebé con su propio cuerpo. El ataque golpeó al Caballero directo en la espalda, impulsándolo al frente. Aioros atravesó la ventana con la persona que protegía en sus brazos, cayendo desde lo más alto de la torre.

El caballero de oro había desaparecido, pero él sabía muy bien que no había muerto. Lentamente caminó hacía donde estaba su máscara, tomándola con su mano para luego colocarla de nuevo frente a su rostro.

¡Soldados! – Gritó con fuerza para que todos lo escucharan – ¡Aioros trató de matar a Athena¡Aioros ha traicionado al Santuario¡Atrápenlo antes de que escape!

Mientras en el Santuario se siente un gran movimiento, a lo lejos, se ve como Aioros se aleja corriendo, teniendo a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos y llevando además en su espalda una caja de color dorado...

_(3 años Antes)_

En medio del Gran Santuario, se encuentra un Coliseo de batalla, un lugar que tiene la forma de varios escalones, que descienden de manera circular hacía la arena en la cual se enfrentan los peleadores. Enfrente de la arena, rodado por algunas columnas, se encontraba el lugar en donde el Patriarca, aquel que es el vínculo entre Athena y el Mundo, observaba los combates. En muchas ocasiones se llenaba de personas que iban hasta haya para poder ver la pelea entre dos caballeros. Sin embargo, ahora se encuentra casi vacío por completo, a excepción de un grupo de personas reunidas en la arena.

Eran cuatro jóvenes, vestidos con armaduras de colores cafés y verdes que protegían sus torsos, que se encontraban en círculo alrededor de una quinta persona: un chico alto, de cabello en un tono azul oscuro, largo hasta la cintura, que a diferencia del resto no llevaba una armadura que protegía su cuerpo, sino simplemente un traje constituido de una camiseta azul y unos pantalones azul oscuro. Los rostros de los cuatro jóvenes parecían reflejar algo de miedo mientras se movían de un lado a otro, mientras que el rostro del otro chico era tranquilo, serio o incluso frío.

De pronto, los cuatro comienzan a atacarlo al mismo tiempo, aún algo dudosos en sus expresiones. A pesar de sus intentos por tocarlo, sus golpes ni siquiera se le acercaban. Él se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando con facilidad todos los ataques, como si ellos se movieran en cámara lenta. Después de varios segundos de simplemente esquivar, se decide por contraatacar. Primero bloqueó uno de los ataques, para luego golpear a uno de ellos justo en la frente, haciéndolo volar hasta chocar contra los escalones. Luego, otros dos se le acercaron por detrás, por lo que él estiró su pierna derecha hacía uno de ellos, golpeándolo directo en el pecho. Inmediatamente después, extendió su brazo derecho, golpeando al otro en la mejilla.

Con tan solo esos ataques, tres de ellos quedaron fuera del combate, por lo que solo quedó uno. El combatiente restante se encontraba frente a su oponente, teniendo sus brazos y piernas en posición de defensa. De pronto, su cuerpo comienza a brillar, cubriéndose por un aura blanca. Luego, el joven se acercó corriendo hacía él, embistiéndolo con su puño derecho que parecía ser el centro de todo el poder que lo rodeaba, directo hacía su rostro. De pronto, cuando parecía que el golpe lo tocaría, el joven de cabello azul alzó su mano izquierda, deteniendo con esta el ataque, dejando totalmente sorprendido a su atacante. Sin soltarlo, él también levantó su mano derecha, levanto el dedo índice de esté, mientras comenzaba a cubrirse con una aura dorada. Rápidamente, acercó su dedo hacía la frente del joven, e incluso antes de que lo tocara siquiera, sufrió un empujón que lo impulsó hacía atrás con gran fuerza.

Joven: Es imposible – Dijo uno de ellos tratándose de poner de pie – No hay nadie que pueda derrotarte Saga, eres el más fuerte de todo el Santuario.

El ganador volteó a verlo con una expresión fría después de que hiciera ese comentario. De pronto, su rostro se adorna con una ligera sonrisa.

Saga: No digan esas cosas chicos – Les dijo – Así nunca llegaran a ser verdaderos caballeros de Athena. Bueno, ahora vayan a seguir con su entrenamiento.

Siguiendo las órdenes del caballero, los cuatro se pusieron de pie como pudieron y se encaminaron a seguir con su entrenamiento regular. Sin embargo, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, en ese instante alguien los vigilaba desde lo alto de los escalones del Coliseo.

: Dime Saga – escuchó de pronto que alguien le decía. De inmediato, se dio media vuelta y levantó la mirada hacía arriba. Se trataba de un hombre alto, con una larga cabellera blanca hasta su cintura, vestido con una armadura blanca – ¿Te divierte este tipo de combates?

Saga¡Señor Arles!

El Santuario de Athena ha existido desde la época de mitología, donde los Dioses gobernaban: Poseidón en el Mar, Hades en el Mundo de los Muertos, y Zeus en la Tierra. La Leyenda dice que durante años los Dioses gobernaron el mundo, pero comenzó a surgir gran variedad de conflictos entre ellos. Cuando menos lo pensaron, se encontraban discutiéndose el control del mundo entero. De esas guerras surgidas entre ellos no se sabe mucho. Se dice que Zeus, el gran Rey de los Dioses, quedó gravemente herido al final de los combates. Sin más remedio, se vio obligado a abandonar la Tierra, pero antes de subir al cielo, dejo el mundo terrestre en manos de su hija más fuerte y preparada: la Diosa Athena. Pero los combates no terminaron ahí, pues aún le quedaba Athena combatir en las Últimas Guerras Sagradas.

Athena murió, o eso es lo que se dice, pero desde ese momento, sus caballeros entrenan y se instruyen en este lugar, esperando algún día su regreso que se ha profetizado desde hace cerca de dos siglos.

Después de encontrarse, vemos a Saga caminando a lado del caballero de la armadura blanca. Saga parecía tenerle cierto respeto, como si fuera alguien superior a él, a pesar de que él era un caballero de oro, y Arles un caballero de plata. El respeto puede que se trate a que mientras que Saga tenía apenas 12 años, él ya era alguien mucho mayor. Mientras caminaban, ambos se encontraban conversando.

Arles: Increíblemente te convertirse en merecedor de la Armadura de Géminis – Le decía – En estos momentos además eres el único caballero de oro en el Santuario, por lo que para todos ellos eres como un sinónimo de gran respeto.

Saga: Yo no soy merecedor del respeto de nadie – Le respondió el caballero – Todo lo hago por el nombre de Athena.

Arles: Eres una persona muy noble Saga. El estar entre los doce caballeros de oro no es para cualquier persona.

Arles y Saga llegó hasta un sitio, en donde se encontraban entrenando gran número de jóvenes. Los entrenamientos del Santuario para convertirse en caballero iban desde tener que escalaras peligrosas montañas, hasta tener que romper rocas con las manos desnudas. Todo era parte de lo mínimo que se necesitaba para convertirse en un caballero de Athena.

Saga: Sí, eso creo – Respondió Saga ante el comentario.

Arles: Más de cien jóvenes entrenan en este sitio arduamente, pero solo unos cuantos de ellos llegaran a ser un caballero de Athena, si no es que ninguno.

Saga: Eso suena muy poco alentador.

Saga se quedó contemplando a todos los que entrenaban. Había de todas clases y edades; algunos eran solo niños pequeños. Todos ellos por una razón u otra tenían el deseo de llegar a ser un caballero. Pero como Arles lo había dicho, más de cien jóvenes se discutían ese derecho, pero solo había 88 armaduras para 88 caballeros, y la gran mayoría de ellas no habían sido usadas en más de un siglo.

De pronto, la vista del caballero se centra en un joven en particular. Era un chico de estatura media, cabello en un tono verde oscuro, corto y piel blanca. Se encontraba parado frente a una enorme roca, mientras la observaba con detenimiento. De pronto, cierra sus ojos al tiempo que aprieta con fuerza sus puños. De pronto, frente a los ojos de todos, su cuerpo se comienza a cubrir por completo de un resplandor blanco, que se eleva cada vez más.

Desde su posición, Arles y Saga pudieron sentir como su cosmos se elevaba poco a poco hasta alcanzar un nivel muy alto. Era la primera vez que Saga sentía este cosmos emanar de un aprendiz. El joven abrió rápidamente sus ojos para luego abalanzar con fuerza su puño derecho en contra de la piedra. En cuanto su puño golpeó la roca, esta comenzó a destruirse poco a poco, hasta hacerse pedazos. Una vez hecho esto, su cosmos comenzó a volver a la normalidad, mientras él comenzaba a respirar con más fuerza.

Saga: Eso fue interesante – Mencionó con algo de indiferencia en su voz.

Arles: Si no me equivocó ese es Shura – Le dijo Arles – Es originario de España, ha entrenado en su país durante años, pero vino hace tiempo al Santuario para seguir su entrenamiento aquí. Es algo muy extraño, tiene apenas siete años, pero posee un cosmos muy elevado.

En ese instante, Saga notó un gran movimiento entre los aprendices. Uno grupo de ellos corrieron rápidamente frente a ellos, en dirección hacía donde se encontraba la entrada al santuario. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi todos se dirigían a la misma dirección.

Saga: Oye tú – Le gritó a uno de los jóvenes deteniéndolo – ¿Porqué tanto apuro¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Joven¡Es Aioros! – Le respondió emocionado – ¡Es Aioros¡Aioros ha vuelto!

Esta noticia sorprendió mucho a Saga, pero no lo mostraba en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, Shura, que se encontraba de pie en el mismo lugar, tenía una gran expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, a diferencia del caballero de Géminis.

Shura: "¡Aioros esta regreso…!" – Pensó Shura.

Un gran número de personas se encuentra reunido en la entrada del Santuario, esperando el triunfante regreso de una persona muy esperada. Avanzando hacía adelante con pasos firmes, con un gran semblante en su rostro, se encontraba el esperado por todos. Era un joven, de cabello rubio y corto, vestido con una armadura en un tono café oscuro, y llevando consigo en su espalda una enorme caja de color dorado. Su rostro estaba adornado con una gran sonrisa.

Los jóvenes lo miraban con admiración, y lo aclamaban como si fuera un héroe. Cuando Saga y Arles llegaron a ese lugar, lo primero que escucharon fueron los grito de todos, y ellos rápidamente notaron porque. Los dos centraron sus ojos en la caja que traía consigo. Era imposible, pero cierto: era una armadura de oro.

Saga¡Una armadura dorada! – Se dijo así mismo al verla.

¡Hermano¡Hermano! – Se escuchó que alguien decía entre todo el tumulto. De pronto, Aioros desvió su mirada hacía su derecha, y pudo ver como un pequeño niño se abría paso hacía donde se encontraba él.

Aioros¡Aioria! – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro. De inmediato, el pequeño niño se le hecho encima, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Aioria¡Hermano, sabría que volverías con la armadura de oro contigo. Eres el mejor hermano.

Aioros: Tranquilo Aioria, te dije que así sería¿no?

Aioros continuó su camino con su hermano menor caminando a su lado, al tiempo que todos lo observaban con detenimiento, en especial los dos caballeros que lo miraban desde lo alto.

Arles: Parece que ya no serás el único caballero de oro – Le mencionó Arles, pero Saga pareció no ponerle importancia a esto.

La habitación del patriarca era como un enorme templo totalmente dedicado a él y a Athena. Este gran templo no solo era el aposento de él, sino también sería el lugar de descanso para cuando Athena regresará a ese mundo. Durante todos estos años, el Gran Maestro, el gran sacerdote de Athena, ha dirigido el Santuario y se ha encargado de sus caballeros. Después de tanto tiempo, los años habían caído sobre su cuerpo, pero aún seguía manteniendo su poderoso cosmos.

Aioros se encuentra de pie frente al gran trono del Patriarca, un hombre vestido con una larga túnica blanca y un casco dorado del cual surgen sus mechones rubios que caen frente a la máscara de color azul que cubre su rostro. A pesar de que ya era una persona demasiado vieja, su cabello seguía tenía ese tono de cabello que tenía en su juventud; muchos decían que era debido a que su cosmos no había envejecido en todo este tiempo. Todo el lugar parecía cubrirse con su gran poder; su presencia era casi sagrada. Parado de su trono, se encuentra Arles, un caballero que le había sido leal toda su vida.

De pronto, el recién llegado toma la caja que traía consigo, y la coloca frente a él. Luego, se arrodilla en el suelo ante él, mostrando así su gran respeto.

Aioros: Su ilustrísima, como lo prometí, he traído la armadura de Sagitario de vuelta al Santuario. Y me siento honrado de haber sido elegido por ella y por Athena para portarla.

Patriarca: Aioros, te felicitó – Le dijo con una voz profundo pero calida, una voz que no parecía humana – Sabía muy bien que alguien de un corazón tan leal como tú sería capaz de portar la Armadura de Sagitario, una de las doce Armaduras Doradas. Pero debes de entender que esto no es un juguete. La armadura de oro trae consigo una gran responsabilidad.

Aioros: Lo sé su Ilustrísima – Le respondió con firmeza, poniéndose de pie. – Le prometo que no le fallaré.

Después de la llegada de Aioros, todo el Santuario regresaba a la normalidad, aunque muy lentamente. Un grupo de aprendices camina por un campo abierto, mientras conversan de lo sucedido hace poco; entre ellos, se encuentra el misterioso Shura.

Niño1¡Vaya¡Aioros ahora es un caballero dorado! – Dijo uno de ellos con admiración en los ojos – ¿Quién que sea más fuerte¿Aioros o Saga?

Niño2: Eso ni se pregunta – Le respondió otro – No hay nadie que pueda derrotar a Saga, él es el mejor.

Niño1: No, yo creo que Aioros si podría.

Niño2: Es imposible. Saga es un caballero de Oro de nacimiento y Aioros acaba de obtener su armadura, es ilógico que pueda superar los poderes de Saga.

Niño 1¿Tú que piensas Shura?

Shura¿Qué? – El chico parecía haber estado pensando en otra cosa, pero al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo hace que su mente vuelva a la realidad.

Niño2¿Quién crees que es más fuerte¿Saga o Aioros? – El niño de cabello verde bajó un poco la mirada, como pensando sobre la pregunta.

Shura: No lo sé – Fue su única respuesta, la cual no convenció mucho los otros.

Niño1: Tú siempre tan comunicativo. – Le dijo el otro con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

: Oigan ustedes – Escucharon que alguien les gritaba.

Los tres chicos voltearon de inmediato hacia atrás para poder ver de quien se trataba. Parada detrás de ellos, se encontraba una joven, talvez de su misma edad, con una larga cabellera negra, vestida con pechera de color morado claro y unas medias negras. En el rostro, llevaba una máscara blanca con unas marcas rojas a los lados.

Shura¡Una Amazona! – Dijo Shura al verla. Era bien sabido por todos que aquellas aprendices a convertirse en caballeras o incluso las caballeras mismas, siempre traían una máscara con la que ocultaban su rostro.

¿Qué es todo eso de que alguien es más fuerte que el caballero Saga? – Les preguntaba con un tono prepotente de voz, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Niño2¿Qué no sabes nada, Aioros ha regresado al Santuario, y trae consigo la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario.

¡Imposible!

Niño1: Es enserio, ahora hay dos caballeros de oro en el Santuario.

: No es posible que alguien pueda derrotar a Saga.

Mientras tanto, lejos ahí, vemos Aioros, que camina por un camino desierto del Santuario, cargando consigo su armadura. Se encuentra con la mirada al frente, parado derecho en una posición firme. De pronto, la figura de una persona aparece en el camino, caminando en la dirección contraria que él. Sus ojos rápidamente se centran en ese individuo, que también lo voltea a ver con una expresión fría en el rostro.

Aioros¿Eres tú Saga de Géminis! – Le pregunta el caballero deteniendo su marcha. Saga se detiene unos segundos al oír la pregunta, como se dispusiera a contestarla, pero no fue así. En su lugar, continua su camina, pasando a lado del caballero de Sagitario…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este el primer fanfic dedicado a un anime que conocí en mis años de Kinder y Primaria y que ahora vuelve a mí: Saint Seiya. Bueno, no es la primera vez que escribo algo que relacione a estos personajes, pero si es el primer fanfic dedicado por completo a esta serie. Bueno, como podrán ver este es el primer capitulo, y es relativamente corto, y tal parece que la gran mayoría de estos serán así, ya que la historia será algo corta. Como pueden ver además, esta historia involucra más que nada a los caballeros dorados. Bien, desde ahora aviso que este fanfic es un fic "Realidad Alterna"¿Qué quiero decir con esto, pues que no concuerda al cien por ciento con lo relatado en la serie. Los personajes siguen siendo básicamente los mismos, pero he creado situaciones y circunstancias muy diferentes a las conocidas regularmente. Los cambios puede que algunos los hayan notado desde ya, pero se verán más claramente en los capítulos siguientes. Lo primero que notaran será la actitud medio rebelde de los Santos de Oro, y esta se las puse debido a que sacando cálculos, en esta etapa deben de tener unos 11 o 12 años, recién entrados en la adolescencia, por lo que su actitud no puede ser de alguien serio (Aunque sean caballeros de oro).

Algunas de las cosas que mencionó en esta historia, las saque de la historia "Excalibur" y el "Episodio G", historias no tan conocidas para muchos, pero que ambas narran historias antes del inicio de la serie. Bien, como ya dije, esta es una historia realidad alterna, por lo que solo he tomado algunos datos de ellos para adaptarlos a esta nueva historia. Bueno, sin más, aquí los dejo y espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Atte.

Wing Beelezemon


	2. Cap 2 El Resplandor de una Estrella

LA SOMBRA  
DEL SANTUARIO

CAPITULO 2  
EL RESPLANDOR DE UNA ESTRELLA

Era de noche, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y hacía mucho frío, un frío muy intenso. Cerca del Santuario, se encuentra un pequeño bosque, que se encuentra totalmente cubierto por la nieve después de la última nevada. De pronto, se ven como varias pisadas se marcan en la blanca nieve, siguiendo un mismo camino. Parada en medio de todos los árboles, se encuentra la figura de un joven, con largo cabello negro, vestida con un traje de medias negras; en su rostro llevaba puesta una mascara de color blanco que le cubría el rostro.

Se comienza a escuchar como varias pisadas se acercan, pero no pierde la tranquilidad. Frente a ella, aparecen tres figuras oscuras, que se acercan hacía donde se encuentra. Eran tres lobos, de pelaje totalmente negro y ojos rojos como la sangre. Sus bocas estaban llenas de colmillos, blancos y filosos.

: Vengan si se creen capaces – Les dijo en un tono de burla, mientras les indicaba con su mano que se acercaran.

Los tres animales rápidamente se abalanzaron en su contra, totalmente dispuestos a clavarle sus afilados colmillos. De pronto, la joven se comienza a defender, quitándoselos de encima. Primero abalanza su pierna izquierda al frente, golpeando a uno y haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol. Luego, a otro lo golpeó con su puño derecho, directo en la cabeza, haciéndolo retroceder. Por último, al lobo que quedaba, lo golpeó con su mano izquierda, directo en su cuello, haciéndolo hacía un lado, y a la vez dejándolo inconsciente.

Dos de los lobos se pusieron de nuevo de pie, y parecía que seguirían atacándola. Confiada, la retadora se colocó en una posición de combate, esperando a intentaran tocarla. Para sus sorpresa, en lugar de atacarla, ambos alzaron sus cabezas hacía arriba, soltando un largo y agudo aullido al aire. Después de esto, todo se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que este silencio fue roto.

Cuando menos lo pensó, la joven se encontraba rodeada por decenas de ojos rojos, que la observaban desde la sombras de los árboles. Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, mostrando sus verdaderas formas. Para donde viera, se encontraba totalmente rodeada.

¡Demonios! – Se dijo así misma al ver su situación.

Todos los lobos se lanzaron contra ella al mismo tiempo. Ya no eran tres, si no más de diez, talvez más de veinte. Comenzó a tirar patas y golpes lo más rápido que podía, tratando de quitarse de encima a las criaturas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el ser alcanzada por los colmillos de varios de ellos. Después de unos cuantos segundos, había logrado quitarse de encima a varios de ellos, pero se encontraba herida de sus piernas y brazos.

Antes de que la atacaran de nuevo, se dispuso a dar un largo salto hacía el aire, alejándose de su alcance, para luego caer de pie en una rama de una de los árboles del bosque. Rápidamente bajó de él y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, pero los lobos se encontraban persiguiéndola por detrás.

Corrió por varios minutos, dirigiéndose hacía el Santuario, pero poco a poco se comenzaba a cansar, y por consecuencia baja su velocidad. De pronto, uno de los lobos la alcanzó, saltando hacía ella y clavándole una mordida directo en el hombro derecho. La herida fue tan grave que no se pudo mantener de pie, y terminó cayéndose en el suelo, quedando su cuerpo estampado en la nieve. Durante la caída, su máscara se le había caída, rodando hasta quedar oculta entre los troncos de algunos árboles.

Los lobos se le acercaban lentamente, rodeándola por completo. Sus heridas comenzaban a sangrar con mucha intensidad, manchando el blanco suelo bajo ella de rojo. Dentro de poco se convertiría en comida de lobos; sin embargo, fue salvada de golpe. Un gran resplandor dorado comenzó a brillar con intensidad a través de todos los troncos del árbol. La luz llamó de pronto la atención de los animales, olvidándose por un instante de la chica.

La joven al sentir el resplandor en su rostro, alzó un poco la mirada al frente. Por entre varios árboles, pudo ver la figura de una persona que se acercaba, y su silueta se encontraba rodeada por completo por ese brillo dorado. Uno de los lobos se lanzó hacía a él, tratando de embestirlo. De pronto, el extraño alzó su mano al frente, y como si hubiera una pared frente a él, el lobo se detuvo de golpe, siendo impulsado hacía atrás.

Los animales comenzaron a sentir miedo ante esa extraña presencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos salieron corriendo del lugar, totalmente inspirado por el la impresión. Una vez a salvo, la joven trató de ponerse de sentarse en el suelo, alzando su mirada hacía su salvador.

: No esta permitido salir del Santuario – Le dijo el salvador.

Era un joven alto, con una cabellera larga y azul que se movía de un lado a otro por el viento. Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por completo por una armadura dorada, reluciente y brillante, cuyo resplandor era como el de una estrella. La joven puso una expresión de enojo ante esas palabras.

: Tú también estas afuera del Santuario – Le dijo al ver que se trataba de un caballero.

: Sí – Respondió con una sonrisa – Pero yo no tengo un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo; sería más lamentable que saliera herida una persona como tú que un caballero como yo.

Al escuchar esto, de inmediato llevo su mano hacía su cara. Al tocarla, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesta su máscara. Rápidamente se dio la media vuelta, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos para que no lo viera. Su rostro era joven y hermoso, y sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros.

El caballero vestido con la amarada dorada caminó hacía unos árboles que había a su derecha. En el suelo, semienterrada en la nieve, se encontraba la armadura blanca de joven, la cual se había manchado a los costados de rojo, talvez era la misma sangre de su dueña. El joven caminó y se la entregó.

: creo que esto te pertenece – Le dijo mientras extendía su mano hacía a ella.

La joven extendió su mano hacía atrás, sin voltear a verlo, tomando su máscara con ella y de inmediato colocándola en su rostro.

: Gracias por todo, pero no necesitaba tu ayuda. – Le decía mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

¿Porqué dices eso, casi eras alimento de lobos. Por lo menos podrías dar las gracias.

: Nunca he dado las gracias en mi vida, no tengo porque empezar hoy. – A duras penas logró pararse, pero en cuanto quiso dar un paso, se desplomó de nuevo contra el suelo. – ¡Rayos!

Cuando levantó de nuevo la mirada, el caballero se encontraba parado frente a ella. De pronto, se agachó lentamente hacía a ella, tomando su mano derecha.

¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo! – Le gritó al ver lo que hacía, pero su enojo se pasó de inmediato.

El joven acercó su otra mano, colocándola sobre el brazo de la joven. Su mano comenzó a brillar con un resplandor dorado propio, y parecía como si un extraño polvo del mismo resplandor bajaba desde su mano, hasta llegar a sus heridas. Como por arte de magia, las mordidas de los lobos parecían desaparecer por completo. Se quedó muy sorprendida al ver esto, tanto que pareció no notar cuando tomó su otra mano y también curaba sus heridas. Luego se acercó a sus piernas y también alivió las heridas de estas.

¿Me curaste¿Cómo?

: El cosmos no solo sirve para destruir. Como el calor de una estrella, también puede crear.

Una vez que estuvo curada, trató de ponerse de pie una vez más. Sin embargo, una vez de pie, comenzó a perder el equilibrio. Hubiera caído de nuevo si no fuera porque él la detuvo.

: Solo cure tus heridas, pero aún sigues débil por la sangre que perdiste.

El joven se alejó unos pasos de ella para luego darse media vuelta y darle la espalda. Luego, se agachó un poco, extendiendo sus mano hacía atrás.

: Sube a mi espalda, te llevaré al Santuario.

Al principio dudó un poco a aceptar su propuesta, pero luego decidió aceptar. Después de todo se trataba de un Caballero, además le acababa de salvar la vida. La joven subió su espalda, mientras él la sostenía con sus manos. Una vez listos, comenzaron a caminar.

Mientras la llevaba, la joven tenía su cabeza apoyada en su espalda. A través de la capa blanca que traía puesta, podía sentir lo calido y fuerte de su armadura dorada. Cerca de él sentía una extraña confianza, algo que nunca había sentido antes.

¿Qué hacías fuera del Santuario? – Le preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

: Solo quería entrenar por mi cuenta. Los entrenamientos del Santuario son para niños.

: Eso suena muy prepotente¿No te parece¿Acaso es mejor venir al bosque a pelear con lobos?

: Por lo menos hay más emoción¿no?

: Eres una chica muy rara¿Lo sabías? Mi nombre es Saga, el Caballero Dorado de Géminis¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

: … Me llamó Jiste…

(Un año Después)

Era medio día en el Santuario, y el solo brillaba con toda intensidad sobre él. Como todos los días, los aspirantes de caballeros se la pasan entrenando sin descanso. En un sitio en especial del Santuario, se encuentran varios pilares de piedra, altos y muy gruesos, alineados en una sola fila. Aquí vemos a un gran grupo de jóvenes, entrenando juntos. Un grupo de niños se encuentran rodeando a uno de los pilares, mientras lo golpean entre todos con sus manos únicamente protegidas por unas vendas. Uno de ellos era Shura, uno de los más conocidos jóvenes que entrenaban en el Santuario. Otro era Aioria, hermano menor del más reciente de los Caballeros Dorados: Aioros. A lo lejos, se encontraba vigilándolos el Caballero de Géminis, vestido con su traje azul habitual para los entrenamientos.

Todos golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas el enorme pilar, pero no lograban hacerle ningún daño, ni siquiera uno mínimo. Las manos de muchos ya comenzaban a sangrar. De pronto, Aioria cae al suelo por el cansancio. Saga nota esto de inmediato.

Saga: Ponte de pie Aioria – Le ordena el caballero.

Aioria: Es inútil – Dijo el pequeño – Esta piedra gigante es demasiado dura, ni todos nosotros juntos podemos hacerle algún daño.

Shura: No seas llorón Aioria – Le dijo el chico de cabello verde – Si no puedes seguir con el entrenamiento no tendrás esperanzas de convertirte en un caballero.

Aioria: Pero hemos estado toda la mañana intentándolo y no hemos podido hacerle nada.

Caminando por el camino de un risco cercano a ellos, se encontraba una practicante de amazona de largo cabello negro. La máscara que traía consigo era máscara, con unas marcas rojas a los lados. Al pasar por ahí, mueve su mirada hacía su abajo, y ve al grupo de jóvenes parados ahí. De inmediato, reconoce a su instructor.

Jiste¡Es el Joven Saga!

Saga: Imposible o no, ninguno comerá hasta que logren hacerle por lo menos un ligero daño a este pilar. – Les dijo con firmeza.

Todos los niños respondieron con exclamaciones de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de reproche, pero estos no hacían surgir alguna expresión en el frío rostro del caballero dorado.

Aioros¿No estas siendo muy duro con ellos Saga? – Escuchó de pronto que una voz le decía detrás de él. Al girarse, vio la figura del joven Aioros que caminaba hacía el sitio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Joven 1¡Miren¡Es Aioros!

Aioria¡Hola Hermano!

Aioros caminó hasta colocarse frente a Saga. Luego, volteó a ver a los niños con una sonrisa, muy diferente a la expresión de Saga.

Aioros¿Cómo puedes pedirles que dañen este gran pilar con el estomago vacío?

Saga: Si no te parece la forma en que los entrenó¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Aioros: Eso me parece una buena idea Saga¿Por qué no me dejas encargarme de ellos por hoy?

Todos los alumnos festejaron esta idea con un gran gritó de felicidad, mientras brincaban felices.

Saga: Haz lo que quieras – Le dijo Saga al tiempo que se estaba retirando, pero se detuvo al escuchar de lo que hablaban.

Aioros¿Qué les parece si antes de entrenar vamos a comer algo?

Joven 2: Sí, pero primero muéstranos como golpeas el pilar.

Aioros¿Cómo?

Joven 1: Sí, como eres un caballero de oro no debes de tener problemas en dañar este pilar.

Joven 2: Quién sabe, este pilar es muy duro. Talvez ni siquiera el Caballero de Sagitario.

Mientras ellos hablaban entre ellos y decían que querían ver a Aioros hacerlo, el caballero dorado se encontraba viéndolos detenidamente. Shura se le quedaba viéndolo muy fijamente, como si estuviera ansioso de verlo hacerlo. Luego, volteó a ver por encima de su hombro; Saga estaba parado detrás de él, viéndolo también, como si también quisiera verlo.

Aioros: Muy bien – Dice al final convencido, lo que todos celebraron, menos Shura y Saga.

Aioros se paró frente al pilar de piedra, mientras todos los espectadores se le quedaban viendo fijamente, esperando a ver que hacía. En las alturas, Jiste también se encontraba viendo que pasaba. De pronto, el caballero jala su brazo derecha hacía atrás y el otro lo colocó al frente. Comenzó a concentrarse, y poco a poco varios de los presentes sintieron como su cosmos iba aumentando. Su cuerpo se cubrió por un aura de color dorado, que brillaba con intensidad a pesar de ser pleno día.

Jiste: "¡Es el mismo brillo!" – Pensó Jiste al verlo.

Rápidamente lanzó su puño derecho al frente, golpeando con fuerza el pilar de piedra frente a él. Incluso instantes antes de que su puño tocara la roca, esta ya s estaba comenzado a fragmentar. Al recibir el golpe, todos vieron como los pedazos de roca comenzaban a volar hacía atrás del atacante, mientras varias grietas parecían elevarse hacia arriba y los lados del objeto.

Después de unos segundos, el cosmos de Aioros volvió a la normalidad, el aura desapareció y el trabajo estaba hecho. Un gran agujero se había formado alrededor del lugar que Aioros había golpeado, como un cráter que deja un meteoro después de caer al suelo.

Aioros: Se ve que esta piedra es muy resistente – Mencionó mientras recuperaba su postura – A pesar de haber recibido mi golpe aún se mantiene de pie.

Todos los jóvenes estaban totalmente atónitos ante lo que acababan de ver. Solo le dio un golpe, y habían logrado lo que ellos no había hecho en toda una mañana de estarlo golpeando. El más sorprendido de todos era Shura.

Shura "¡Imposible!" – Pensó, aún con su cara llena de sorpresa – "Con un solo golpe logró hacerle un gran daño. Y yo aunque lo golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas no fui capaz de hacerle un rasguño¿Este es acaso el poder de un Caballero Dorado?"

Aioria¡Eso fue increíble hermano¡Tú eres el más fuerte de los caballeros de Athena!

Aioros: No Aioria, no tengo derecho de que me digas eso.

Joven 1¡Pero eso fue impresionante!

Joven 2: No te apresures, estoy seguro de que Saga también puede hacerlo.

En ese instante, todos voltearon a ver al Caballero de Géminis, que aún no se retiraba del lugar. Al contrario del resto de los que lo vieron, Saga no se veía para nada sorprendido con lo que Aioros acababa de hacer.

Jóvenes 2¡Maestrales Saga!

Aioria¡Sí¡Vamos a ver!

Saga: No tengo porque hacerlo, no soy su instructor el día de hoy.

Aioros: Vamos Saga¿Qué te cuesta darle gusto a los chicos?

Todos¡Sí!

Aioros: No seas tan amargado.

Saga¡Yo no soy amargado!

Aioros: Entonces no te cuesta nada hacerlo.

Todos le siguieron insistiendo mucho, diciéndole que lo hiciera. Saga se rehusó al principio, pero la final se decidió por darles gusto.

Saga: Esta bien, si así lo quieren.

Saga se colocó frente a otro de los pilares de piedra que se encontraban en el sitio. Lo primero que hizo fue pararse derecho, colocar sus brazos a los lados y luego apretar sus puños con fuerza. Su cosmos comenzó a aumentar a una velocidad demasiado alta. Su cuerpo rápidamente se cubrió por completo por esa densa aura dorada, que pareció rodear todo su alrededor con su poder.

De pronto, abalanzó su mano izquierda al frente, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia su objetivo. La mano de Saga ni siquiera había tocado el pilar, pero de inmediato se comenzó a agrietar hasta partirse en dos. Aioros y el resto observaban esto, casi impactados. La parte superior del pilar comenzó a descender, directo a donde se encontraba el caballero dorado. Justo antes de que la enorme piedra lo tocara, Saga lanzó con fuerza su puño derecho hacía arriba, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. El pilar rápidamente se hizo pedazos, mismos que cayeron alrededor del caballero.

Lentamente, el aura de Saga comenzó a apagarse, al tiempo que bajaba su puño de nuevo. Su respiración estaba algo agitada después de haber hecho esta hazaña, al tiempo que por su rostro corrían algunas gotas de sudor. Por su parte, el caballero de Sagitario y el resto de los espectados se quedaron completamente atónitos al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Había vuelto ese pilar pedazos, y ni siquiera Aioros había logrado hacer eso. Saga se giró lentamente hacía ellos, volteándolo a ver con su mirada fría habitual.

Saga¿Tuviste suficiente con esto Aioros? – Le preguntó de una manera seria, para luego retirarse caminando, mientras atrás dejaba a un grupo de estupefactos.

Jiste¡Sabía que lo haría! – Se dijo así misma la joven de la máscara – Qué eso les enseñe a no retar a un verdadero caballero de oro.

: Oye tú – Escuchó de pronto que alguien le decía desde atrás de ella. Al girarse, ve la figura de blanca de una armadura que vestía un hombre de larga cabellera blanca.

Jiste¡Señor Arles! – Dijo la joven al reconocerlo.

Arles: Las mujeres no pueden estar en esta parte del Santuario¿qué nadie te lo dijo?

Jiste: Sí, lo siento – Después de tratar de disculparse, se alejó corriendo del sitio lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez que se encontró solo, el caballero de plata dirigió su vista hacía donde antes ella estaba mirando. Desde ahí, pudo ver como Saga se estaba retirando a paso lentos de Aioros.

En la sala del Gran Maestro, el Patriarca estaba de pie en uno de sus balcones, viendo hacía las construcciones blancas del santuario, a través de los ojos de su máscara. Detrás de él, hincado en el suelo, se encontraba la figura de Arles.

Arles: Me preocupa la relación entre Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario.

Patriarca¿A qué se debe eso? – preguntó el anciano caballero, sin quitar los ojos del paisaje.

Arles: Se supone que los caballeros de oro, aquellos que se encuentran por encima de las 88 constelaciones son los mayores protectores de la Tierra. En estos momentos sólo los ropajes de Géminis y Sagitario han elegido a su caballero, por lo que en estos momentos la unidad entre estos dos caballeros es de extremada importancia, no sólo para el Santuario. Sin embargo, desde el regreso de Aioros, creo que ha surgido cierta rivalidad entre esté y Saga.

Patriarca: Son jóvenes Arles, disfrutan de la competencia. No hay motivo para preocuparse. Ambos llegaron a ser caballeros de oro por una o otra razón, pero recuerda que la Armadura de Oro no viste a un caballero al menos que sea digno de ello.

Arles: Sí, tiene razón.

Patriarca: Puede que aún les falte algo a Saga y a Aioros para llegar a ser grandes caballeros, pero te aseguro que nunca nos decepcionaremos de ninguno… de…

De pronto, las palabras del dirigente del Santuario se ven interrumpidas. El Patriarca comenzó a toser con mucha fuerza, tanta que hizo que se doblara un poco hacía le frente. Preocupado, Arles se le acercó para ayudarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el viejo caballero se desplomo como pluma en el suelo.

Después de su pequeño encuentro, Saga se encuentra recostado sobre una ladera de una montaña, viendo hacía el cielo azul. Poco a poco el sol se estaba comenzado a ocultar frente él. Se encontraba recostado ahí, pensando en sus cosas sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que lo rodeaba. Su expresión era pensativa, como si estuviera meditando sobre algo.

Saga: "Aioros es también un caballero de oro" – Pensaba el joven con seriedad – "Ambos los somos, pero hay algo distintos entre nosotros. Me pregunto que será."

De pronto, escucha como unos pasos se acercan hacia donde él esta. Lentamente baja su mirada del cielo, hacía el campo abierto que se encuentra frente a la ladera. Una figura oscura se acercaba corriendo desde lo lejos, hasta colocarse justo debajo del sitio donde Saga estaba sentado. La joven se paro unos segundos, tratando de agarrar aire.

Jiste: Ni de loca voy a hacer ese entrenamiento – Se dijo así misma mientras se recargaba de una roca. Poco a poco se fue calmando, pero esta calma se esfumó cuando escuchó una voz sobre.

Saga¡Jiste! – Dijo algo sorprendido al reconocerla. Al oírlo, la joven sintió como un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. Rápidamente dio unos pasos hacía atrás, alzando la mirada hacía arriba para ver la figura del caballero a través de los blancos ojos de su máscara.

Jiste¡Joven Saga! – Gritó la joven amazonas, sorprendida al verlo; no esperaba encontrárselo ahí. Saga dio un ligero salto, cayendo justo a su lado.

Saga¿Tratas de escapar otra vez del entrenamiento Jiste?

Jiste: Sí… digo no… no es que le tenga miedo, es que se me hace muy tonto.

Saga: Bueno, mañana te tocará con los pilares – Le mencionó mientras volteaba a ver de reojo el lugar donde se encontraban esas construcciones de roca. – Talvez es no te aburra.

Jiste¿Con esos pilare, bueno, hablando de eso, vi esta tarde cuando le ganaste a Aioros.

Saga¿Te refieres a ese reto, no me digas que estabas viendo.

Jiste¡Sí, lo hiciste pedazos. Él sólo pudo hacerle ese impacto, pero tú lo volviste polvo. No hay duda que eres el mejor caballero del Santuario.

A pesar de los halagos y alabanzas de su acompañante, Saga no se veía alegre por sus palabras. Sin aviso alguno, se giró hacía su derecha y comenzó a alejarse. Jiste se quedó muy extrañada, preguntándose si había dicho algo malo.

Jiste¿Qué sucede?

Saga: Qué rompa un pilar no me hace mejor caballero que Aioros – Le respondió sin detenerse ni voltear a verlo.

Jiste¿Adónde vas?

Saga: Si quieres saberlo sígueme – Cómo por arte de magia o hechizo, Jiste siguió sus consejo al pie de la letra, siguiéndolo por detrás.

Durante el camino ni siquiera cruzaron una palabra. Saga se encontraba con su mirada fija al frente, mientras Jiste lo seguía. Dentro de unos minutos, la amazona vio frente a ella el lugar al que se dirigía. Rodeadas por varias montañas, se encontraban varias construcciones en forma de templos, conectadas entre si por una larga escalera.

Jiste se paro frente a la primera de esos templos, admirándola con gran asombro, aunque su máscara lo cubría. En lo más alto de esa larga escalera, se veía lo más distinguido del Santuario y lo que se guardaba con gran recelo. La enorme estatua blanca de la Diosa Athena se posaba sobre todo lo demás.

Jiste¡Las Doce Casas del Zodiaco! – Dijo la joven, algo estupefacta por la sorpresa.

Pocos aprendices para caballeros habían tenido la oportunidad de estar frente a esos doce templos que resguardaban y protegían a la Diosa Athena. Cada casa por cada signo del Zodiaco, cada signo del zodiaco por cada Caballero Dorado que se posaba en las constelaciones.

Saga: Estas doce casas son los templos de los Caballeros Dorados – Le decía Saga mientras comenzaba a caminar al frente. Rápidamente Jiste reanudó el paso para alcanzarlo – Cada casa debe de tener a un caballero y a un signo guardián. Al final de las doce casas, se encuentra el gran Templo de Athena donde se supone la Diosa bajará a la Tierra para reinar en un nuevo mundo de paz.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos entraron en el interior de la primera de las casas. El lugar era oscuro, con varios pilares blancos a los lados y al final se veía un pequeño rastro de luz.

Saga: Sin embargo, las casas de Aries, Tauro, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Escorpión, Capricornio, Acuario y Picis se encuentran aún sin un guardián. Sólo yo y Aioros somos los caballeros dorados aquí en el Santuario, además del Viejo Maestro de los Cinco Pico en China, aquel que viste la armadura de Libra.

Saga y Jiste pasaron rápidamente la primera casa, ya que no tenían nada ni nadie que los detuvieran. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la segunda casa, que era la de Tauro, y resultó lo mismo. Una vez más se perdieron en la oscuridad de la casa, pero luego salieron de nuevo a la luz. De pronto, después de subir algunas escaleras, se encontraban frente a la tercera de las doce.

Saga: Hemos llegado – Mencionó Saga al tiempo que alzaba su mirada hacía arriba, viendo con detenimiento la casa frente a él.

Esté templo era grande y completamente blanco por afuera, igual que los otros. Parecía tener dos partes, ya que a cada lado había como dos enorme paredes que daban al frente. Esa casa, la segunda de las doce, era la casa al cuidado del Caballero de Géminis, es decir, era la casa de Saga.

Jiste¿Esta es tu casa Saga?

Saga: Así es, es la casa de Géminis. Dime¿No quieres pasar?

Jiste¡¿Yo, pero¿No se supone que sólo los Caballeros Dorados pueden entrar a estos templos?

Saga: Debiste haber pensado eso hace dos casas¿no crees?

Jiste: Sí, pero…

Saga: Anda, no sé lo diré a nadie si tú no lo haces. Además, sólo quiero mostrarte algo.

Jiste: Esta bien. – Después de convencerla, Jiste y Saga entraron al interior de la casa.

Esta casa era diferente a las otras dos que habían pasado. También se encontraba sumida en una cierta oscuridad, opacada únicamente por la luz que entraba por las puertas. Sin embargo, el ambiente, el aire, su alrededor se sentí diferente, como lleno de energía; ¿Será debido a la presencia del Caballero que la protege?

De pronto, la joven detiene sus pasos al ver algo extraño frente a ellos. Posada en lo que parece ser una clase de altar, se encontraba una caja de color dorado, relativamente grande, con la imagen de dos niños grabada al frente. La caja parecía radiar luz propia, como un sol, como una estrella.

Jiste¡Una armadura dorada! – Dijo sorprendida al verla.

Saga¿No la recuerdas Jiste? – Le preguntó algo burlesco – Esa armadura la traía puesta la noche en que nos conocimos.

Jiste sintió como se sonrojaba por debajo de su máscara. Aún sabiendo que no podría verla por este objeto que protegía su rostro, no pudo evitar el voltear hacía otro lado. Saga dio unos pasos hacia el frente, hasta que pudo colocar su mano derecho sobre la caja dorada.

Saga: Se supone que estas armaduras sólo la pueden vestir aquellos que están por encima de las 88 constelaciones. Sólo la podemos usar el ocasiones de vida o muerte, o cuando defendemos el Santuario, al Patriarca o a nuestra Diosa,

Jiste¿Y porqué la traía esa noche? – Le preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

Saga: Era una situación de vida o muerte¿No lo crees? – El rostro de Saga se adornó con una ligera sonrisa, pocas veces vista en él peor no por eso desconocida. Jiste en el fondo le gustaba verlo sonreír. – Si yo fuera Patriarca, haría una orden de que nosotros los caballeros pudiéramos usar nuestras armaduras dentro del Santuario cuando queramos.

Jiste¿Para qué?

Saga: No lo sé. Aún después de tantos años, me sigue gustando vestirla. Siempre que hay una oportunidad, aprovecho para usarla.

Jiste: Aunque te des de muy maduro y serio, y aunque estés por "encima de las 88 constelaciones" como tanto dicen, se ve muy bien que aún eres un niño.

Al escuchar las palabras de su compañera, una vez más una sonrisa surgió en su expresión. El caballero de oro se giró hacía a ella, viéndola con una mirada picara.

Saga: Y tú sigues aún eres una niña – Le respondió, algo sarcástico.

En este instante, ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. Aún debajo de esa máscara, Saga recordaba los hermosos ojos púrpura que había visto esa noche. Sin aviso, el caballero acercó su mano derecha a su rostro, con la intención de quitarle la máscara.

Jiste: No lo hagas – Le pidió la joven, sosteniendo su mano, aunque no lo hizo con la suficiente firmeza y determinación para detenerlo, ya que en el fondo no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

No haciéndole mucho caso a la petición de la joven, ya que no se veía muy decidida en su tono de voz, Saga prosiguió, retirando lentamente ese objeto blanco de su cara. Había pasado cerca de un año desde la última que había visto sus bien formadas facciones, esos ojos grandes y de ese color que se veía tan hermoso en la oscuridad de la casa. Esa nariz pequeña y esos labios juveniles.

Los ojos del caballero de oro y de la amazona se mantuvieron viendo al contrario por largos segundos. Los ojos del caballero eran azules, así como su cabello, y profundos, tan profundos que parecía que te perdías en ellos. El rostro de la joven estaba cubierto por un semblante rojizo, debido al sentimiento que le daba estar en esa situación; sin embargo, de alguna manera se sentía muy cómoda.

No se dieron cuenta quien fue quien empezó. Talvez fue ella, talvez fue él, pero cuando menos lo pensaron se comenzaron a acercar el uno al otro poco a poco. Jiste cerró unos instantes los ojos, como esperando con ansias que se cumpliera eso que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, parecía iba a tener que esperar más.

Aioros¡Saga¡Saga¿Estas aquí? – Escucharon de pronto que la voz de Aioros gritaba desde afuera de la Casa.

Saga desvió rápidamente su mirada hacía la entrada, dejando de lado a la amazonas que de inmediato abrió sus ojos, quedándose algo confundida por lo sucedido. En su rostro se veía algo de enojo y frustración ante lo que acababa de pasar; ese tipo de momentos son difícil de repetir. A Saga tampoco se le veía muy contento por lo inoportuno de su camarada caballero. Sin embargo, notó algo de preocupación en su voz.

Saga: Quédate aquí Jiste – Le dijo al caballero al tiempo que le entregaba de nuevo su máscara y caminaba hacía la entrada.

Jiste se le quedó viendo a su objeto blanco por unos instantes, para luego dar un largo suspiro de resignación y volver a colocársele.

Saga¿Qué sucede Aioros? – Preguntó de inmediato el joven al salir de su casa.

Aioros: Saga – Comenzó a decir con su voz llena de ansiedad – El Patriarca… acaba de sufrir un desmayo.

Saga¡¡¿Qué cosa!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su nombre verdadero en la versión Japonesa es "Gaiste", en la traducción al español se pronunció "Yiste". Para los que no la recuerdan, ella era la líder de los Caballeros de los Abismos, que solo apareció en el Anime. Su historia fue drásticamente cambiada en esta historia, así como otros detalles.


	3. Cap 3 Un Ataque bajo el cielo Estrellado

LA SOMBRA  
DEL SANTUARIO

CAPITULO 3  
UN ATAQUE BAJO EL CIELO ESTRELLADO

El atardecer ya era claramente visible sobre el santuario. Gran parte del sol estaba escondido detrás de las montañas, y el cielo brillaba en tono como llamaradas. Había un profundo y denso silencio en todo el lugar, acompañado muy de fono por algunos mormullos por parte de los alumnos. El rumor de lo ocurrido al Patriarca se había extendido por todo el sitio, aunque aún no había comprobado nada.

En la sala principal, parados justo afuera de la alcoba del Gran Maestro, Aioros y Saga esperaban. La gran puerta de roble se encontraba cerrada, y del otro lado de ésta no se escuchaba nada. Aioros estaba de pie, recargado en uno de los pilares blancos del pasillo. Saga estaba en la misma posición, parado frente a él del otro lado del pasillo. Ambos caballeros ni siquiera cruzaban sus miradas. La expresión fría del caballero de Géminis se quedaba clavada en la puerta. Aioros lo ve de rojo, con algo de inseguridad.

Aioros: Te ves preocupado – Le dijo de pronto, pero él ni lo volteó a verlo. – En el fondo creo que todo caballero y aprendiz de caballero debe de estar preocupado por la salud del Gran Patriarca del Santuario, la representación de Athena en la Tierra. Pero bueno, tú llevas más tiempo en este sitio que yo, y has tenido más contacto con él…

Saga: Eso no importa – Le contestó – El Patriarca es el Patriarca, e independientemente del respeto que algún caballero le pueda tener nosotros debemos de preocuparnos por su seguridad y por la este Santuario. En especial nosotros que somos los Caballeros de Oro.

Las palabras de Saga no poseían mucha emoción, ni alguna clase de preocupación. En su tono se sentía una frialdad y despreocupación que casi congelaba al joven de oro.

De pronto, la puerta de la alcoba se abre, llamando la atención de ambos. Arles, vestido sin su armadura y usando un traje de color café claro, salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Aioros¡¿Cómo esta el Patriarca! – Preguntó de inmediato el caballero.

Arles: No se preocupen caballeros – Respondió – No parece tener algo que ponga en peligro su vida en estos momentos, pero… - Arles volteó a ver hacía la puerta detrás de él, con preocupación en sus ojos – Al parecer ha sufrido una recaída de su enfermedad.

Saga: Creí que ya estaba mejor.

Arles: El Maestro Shion puede ser el máximo dirigente de los Caballero del Zodiaco, y estar por encima de cualquiera de los 88 caballeros de Athena… pero él no es Athena. Por encima de ser todo lo que su rango lo hace ser, el Maestro es aún un humano, ligado a las limitaciones humanas. Su edad ya es demasiado avanzada, y aunque su cosmos no ha disminuido, su cuerpo poco a poco se ve afectado por el pasar del tiempo.

Aioros¿Qué pasaría si…, bueno, usted sabe… ¿Qué pasaría si el Gran Maestro llegara a morir?

Arles: El Santuario no puede estar sin un Patriarca, no sin la presencia de Athena aquí. Si el Maestro Shion llega a morir, la persona que lo vaya a remplazar debió haber sido elegido por él con anterioridad. Pero, si el Patriarca muere sin elegir a un sucesor, quien suba al trono del Santuario deberá de ser uno de aquellos Caballeros que se encuentran a la cabeza de las 88 constelaciones…

Saga: Un Caballero de Oro… - Agregó Saga, y Arles asintió con su cabeza.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, como meditando sobre lo ocurrido. A ellos en el fondo no les constaban, y algunos llegaban a pensar que era un rumor, pero se había dicho que el Patriarca Shion había sido elegido por la propia Athena hace más de 200 años, y desde entonces él sólo había controlado éste Santuario. Era casi imposible para todos creer que el Santuario había tenido durante más de dos siglos al mismo dirigente; ¿Qué clase de persona será?

No tan lejos del Santuario, en una región no muy visitada por aquellos que viven en él, se encuentra una extensa pradera, completamente desierta de alguna clase de animales. Bajo el cielo anaranjado de la tarde, un grupo de siluetas se mueven con velocidad hacía la misma dirección. Son cerca de diez figuras, cubiertas con unas capas negras que le cubren todo el cuerpo. Al frente iba uno, que parecía estar guiando al grupo. Todos corren hasta llegar a lo lato de una cañada. Ahí, el que los guiaba se paró en la orilla, viendo a lo lejos.

Entre montañas y rocas, sus ojos pudieron notar la presencia de varias construcciones, pilares y demás. Esas eran las ruinas cercanas a la famosa ciudad de Atenas, en Grecia, un lugar muy conocido por los turistas. Sin embargo, más el fondo de éstas, existía un gran secreto para todo el que iba a ese sitio.

¿1¡El Santuario! – Dijo con algo de indiferencia en su tono.

¿2: Nunca pensé que volvería a ver este sitio – Mencionó otro que se le acercó a un lado.

¿1: Yo tampoco, pero creo que ya es hora de volver… "a casa…" – Bajó las sombras de su capucha, se pudo distinguir una maliciosa sonrisa. Todos saltaron al mismo tiempo, abriéndose paso en el dificultoso camino.

Con los último rayos del sol en a sus espaldas, se enmarcaba la figura del joven de cabello verdoso, aquel que se llama Shura. Su mirada se enfocaba en el enorme pilar frente a él, hecho de aquel material tan fuerte que sólo el poderoso cosmos puede romperlo. A su izquierda yacen los escombros de aquellos pilares rotos por los Caballeros Dorados, en especial aquel rotó por Saga.

Cerró con fuerza su puño derecho, apretándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía. Poco a poco éste comenzó a cubrirse por un resplandor blanco. Por su frente comenzó a resbalarse una gota de sudor como señal de su fuerte esfuerzo. El resplandor se hacía poco a poco más fuerte, hasta cubrir por completo todo su antebrazo.

Sin esperar ningún segundo, Shura se lanzó al frente, chocando con fuerza su puño contra la estructura del pilar. El sonido del su puño chocando contra aquella roca resonó en todo el Santuario. El impacto creó una ráfaga de viento que empujó hacía atrás una fuerte cantidad de polvo, que se alejó hasta chocar contra la montaña.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él resplandor en el puño de Shura desapareciera por completo. Lentamente retiró su mano del pilar, dando un par de pasos hacía atrás. Centró sus ojos verdes en el punto exacto en el que lo había golpeado. La estructura estaba completamente intacta.

Shura¡Maldición! – Se dijo así mismo, con algo de frustración en su tono de voz. – ¡Aioros y Saga pudieron hacerlo sin problema¡Y yo ni siquiera puedo hacerle un simple rasguño¡¡¿Porqué!

Con furia en sus acciones, lanzó su puño izquierdo hacía abajo, golpeando el suelo con éste. La tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a romperse, hasta dejar en su lugar un agujero que se extendía a su alrededor. Shura se quedó varios segundos con su mirada bajaba, enfocada justo en el agujero que acababa de crear. La frustración era más que evidente en su rostro.

De pronto, escucha un sonido que viene desde enfrente de él, como algo rompiéndose. Rápidamente alzó la mirada, clavándola en el pilar erguido al frente. En la región que había golpeando con su puño derecho, se hizo de la nada una pequeña grieta, misma que se extendió unos cuantos centímetros hacía arriba, y unos cuantos centímetros hacía abajo.

Shura¡¿Qué! – Se preguntó así mismo sin poder creer lo que veía.

Aioros¡Bien hecho! – Oyó de pronto que alguien decía por detrás. Rápidamente se dio la media vuelta, sólo para ver la silueta del Caballero de Sagitario parado frente a él.

Shura¡Aioros!

Aioros caminó hacía el frente, pasando a lado de Shura. Luego se acercó al pilar, colocando su mano derecha sobre la grieta hecha por el golpe del joven.

Aioros: No esta mal. Si podías hacer esto¿Por qué no lo hiciste esta tarde?

Shura: No lo sé – Le respondió, no muy seguro – Creo que sólo hasta después de verlos a ustedes, tuve la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo.

Aioros: No digas eso Shura. No hay forma de que Saga o yo hayamos hecho que tú rompieras este pilar. Esto lo lograste tú mismo. Tienes un cosmos muy poderoso; sólo te falta aprender a controlarlo.

Shura: Lo haré – Dijo con firmeza – De eso estoy seguro. – Shura alzó su puño, apretándolo con fuerza – No importa que tan difícil sea, me convertiré en un Caballero de Athena.

Aioros sintió una gran determinación en las palabras del joven. Sin embargo, sentía incluso como si él mismo se estuviera obligando a alcanzar dicha meta...

Mientras tanto, con su habitual frialdad en el rostro, Saga bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la alcoba del Gran Maestro. Aioros se había retirado ya hace algún tiempo, pero él había decidido quedarse un rato más. Aún seguía pensando sobre lo que ocurrido al Patriarca.

Jiste¡Joven Saga! – Oyó que alguien le gritaba desde algunos escalones abajo. Corriendo hacía él, distinguió de inmediato la máscara blanca que cubría el rostro de Jiste.

Saga: Jiste¿Qué haces aquí?

Jiste: Vine a ver si era cierto – Le contestó cuando ya estaba frente a él – En todo el Santuario están diciendo que el Patriarca esta a punto de morir.

Saga: La gente habla demasiado – Dijo con un poco de enojo – El Patriarca sólo tuvo una recaída.

Jiste¿Y cómo está? – Saga guardó silencio uno segundos.

Saga: ...En estos momentos esta inconsciente, y no sabemos hasta cuando vaya a despertar. Fuera de eso, se encuentra estable.

Jiste: Menos mal... Aunque... – Jiste parecía querer decir algo, pero no estaba muy segura si decirlo o no.

Saga¿Qué pasa?

Jiste: Bueno, no es nada importante. Es sólo que, hace algún tiempo escuché que si el Patriarca muere, su sucesor debe de ser un Caballero de Oro... como tú – Saga se quedó serio ante este comentario – Y bueno, usted y Aioros son los únicos Caballeros de Oro que hay en el Santuario, y… ¡Yo creo que usted sería un gran Patriarca!

Saga¿Yo?

Jiste: Por supuesto. Usted es fuerte, listo, inteligente. Ningún otro caballero sería más digno para tomar tan prestigioso puesto.

Saga se le quedó mirando unos momentos, enfocando su mirada en los ojos blancos de la máscara. De pronto, desvió la mirada hacía un lado, para luego sacarle la vuelta y seguir caminando.

Saga: No entierres tan pronto al Maestro – Le dijo antes de irse – Y te sugiero que mejor no hagas ese tipo de comentarios Jiste.

El caballero bajó las escaleras con pasos lentos, mientras Jiste lo veía desde arriba. Se encontraba muy extrañada por su actitud; ¿Habría dicho algo que lo molestara?

La noche cayó con fuerza sobre todo la región. El cielo se cubrió de estrellas, y la oscuridad reinaba en el aire. Pero el Santuario no duerme, ni siquiera de noche. Caminando por los alrededores, haciendo sus rondas de costumbre, vemos a los guardias del sitio, siempre divididos en parejas.

La gente común desconocida la presencia de ese lugar. Los habitantes del pueblo lo tomaban casi como una leyenda, que algunos creían y otros no. Durante algún tiempo las cosas siempre han estado pacíficas, o por lo menos no ha pasado algo que merezca una gran preocupación para los Caballeros. Aún así la seguridad del Santuario sigue tan rígida como siempre.

Guardia 1¿Escuchaste los del Gran Maestro? – Le preguntó uno de los guardias a su compañero, mientras ambos caminaban hombro a hombro.

Guardia 2: Sí, dicen que esta completamente inconsciente¿crees que vaya a morir?

Guardia 1¿Cómo voy a saberlo, sea como sea el señor Arles ordenó que se redoblara la seguridad del Santuario ahora que el Patriarca esta mal.

Guardia 2: No le veo mucho caso a esto. No creo que alguien venga a atacarnos en este mismo momento…

De pronto, un sonido a su lado interrumpió las palabras del guardia, haciendo que ambos se voltearan hacía esa dirección. No se veía nada fuera de lo común en lo oscuro de la noche.

Guardia 1¡¿Quién esta ahí! – Gritó uno de ellos, caminando lentamente con su lanza en mano.

De pronto, de entre las sombras, sintió como una mano surgía y tomaba su lanza, arrebatándola de un sólo tirón. Inmediatamente después el extraño abalanzó su pie derecho hacía el frente, golpeándolo en el cara. Su compañero, vio como su amigo caía al suelo inconsciente.

Guardia 2¡¿Qué pasó!

En ese instante, se vio rodeado por cinco figuras, camuflajeadas en la oscuridad de la noche gracias a las capas negras que traían sobre sus cuerpos. El guardia se quedó paralizado, muerto del miedo.

¿1: Tonto mortal que sigues las órdenes de Athena – Dijo uno de ellos, acercándosele – Sufrirás el mismo destino que tu Diosa. – El extrañó alzó su mano derecha al frente, apuntándolo con la punta de sus dedo…

Aioros y Shura estaban sentados en una roca, conversando el uno con el otro. Shura tenía la mirada baja y una expresión algo pensativa.

Aioros¿Por qué deseas con tanto ahínco convertirte en un caballero Shura? – Le preguntó el Dorado con cierta curiosidad.

Shura: Eso es algo… que le debo a la Diosa Athena.

Aioros¿Le debes a Athena? – Aioros se extrañó mucho con la respuesta del joven. Shura alzó su mirada hacía el cielo, contemplando todas las estrellas que en este se encontraban.

Shura: Yo perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño, y desde entonces he tenido que cuidarme por mí cuenta. Sin embargo, nunca he estado solo. Siempre sentí que alguien iba a mi lado, guiándome en mi camino, haciéndome más fuerte. No sabía quien era, pero estaba seguro a su lado. Entonces, esa presencia me guió hasta aquí, hasta el gran Santuario de Athena. Aquí supe la verdad, Athena siempre había sido mi mano protectora, ya que ella es la eterna guardiana de la Tierra. Yo luchó día con día para así convertirme en un caballero, totalmente leal a mi Diosa y de alguna manera agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Aioros¡Shura! – Aioros se quedó algo extrañado por los comentarios del joven; ¿Enserio pensara que Athena lo protege?

En ese momento, ambos jóvenes sintieron un extraño escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas. Rápidamente ambos se pusieron de pie y dieron media vuelta. A lo lejos, pudieron ver como un resplandor de fuego alumbraba un punto del Santuario. Al mismo, una columna de humo se elevaba en el aire.

Aioros¡Ese fuego viene del lugar en el que duermen los estudiantes!

De pronto, el caballero de oro vio como Shura daba un largo hacía el frente, corriendo hacía el lugar del fuego. Aioros trató de detenerlo, pero le fue inútil, ya que cuando menos lo pensó ya iba muy adelante.

Saga, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, parándose a unos pocos escalones del principio. Luego, alzó su mirada para ver la llamarada alzándose a lo lejos. Detrás de él, Jiste se también se paró.

Jiste¡¿Qué esta pasando en aquel lugar! – Preguntó Jiste sin comprender lo que sucedía. En eso, Saga baja la mirada hacía el frente.

Saga¡Jiste¡Mantente atrás! – Le gritó mientras se lo indicaba con la mano.

De pronto, la Amazona pudo ver como unas extrañas siluetas se acercaban hacía ellos, corriendo por la oscuridad de la noche. Jiste retrocedió un poco hacía atrás, mientras Saga permanecía de pie, mirando al frente fijamente. Cuando uno de los extraños estuvo frente a él, éste se lanzó al frente para atacarlo. El caballero alzó su puño derecho, golpeando a su atacante directo en el estomago.

La figura oscura fue impulsada hacía atrás, cayendo en el suelo. Una vez ahí, pudo ver que se trataba de una persona, vestida con una capucha de color negro. Después de esto, vio como los otros cuatro se paraban a su alrededor: uno detrás de él, otro al frente y uno a cada lado. A pesar de esto, no perdió para nada la calma.

Varias de las chozas donde se dormían los aspirantes a caballeros se encontraban consumiéndose por las llamas poco a poco. En el suelo de tierra, se veían las siluetas de varios jóvenes y guardias, tirados e inmóviles. En medio de todo el caos, se encuentran cinco de los atacantes, aún vistiendo sus capuchas.

¿1: Esto fue más sencillo de los que pensé – Se dijo así mismo uno de ellos, mientras clava la vista en las casas – Nada me hará más satisfacción que ver este Santuario arder en llamas.

En ese momento, escuchan como unos pasos se acercan detrás de ellos. Al darse la vuelta, ven como Shura llega al sitio. Su cuerpo se paraliza al momento de ver a todas esas personas tiradas en el piso. Rápidamente, se hinca en el suelo, y alza a uno de ellos.

Shura¡Amigo! – Le dijo con algo de desesperación mientras lo agitaba – ¡Contéstame!

Joven: … ¿Eres tú Shura…? – Preguntó el chico, algo débil.

Shura¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te hicieran esto! – Le preguntó con enojo – ¿No se suponía que te convertirías en un caballero de Athena junto conmigo!

Joven: Shura… eso siempre fue para mí sólo un sueño… un sueño que ahora no ser podrá hacer realidad…

El chico cerró sus ojos de golpe y se dejó caer sin resistencia en los brazos del joven de cabello verde. Shura lo miraba con tristeza, al cuerpo que por sus mejillas comenzaban a resbalar unas lágrimas. Lo acercó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

¿1¿Lloras por tu pequeño amigo chico? – Escuchó de pronto que alguien le decía al frente. Lentamente Shura alzó su mirada, volteando a ver a los encapotados – Si fuera tú tomaría como consuelo el hecho de que murió dejando una gran verdad en sus últimas palabras.

Shura¿Qué dices?

¿1: Todos ustedes trabajan y entrenan día con día, con la esperanza de convertirse en "caballeros", servirles a Athena, proteger la Tierra y toda esas tonterías. Pero lo que dijo tú amigo es la verdad: el convertirse en un caballero es sólo un sueño, ya que Athena sea como te digan que sea, ella es una Diosa, y para ella los humanos no somos nada.

Shura¡Cállate! – Le gritó mientras se ponía de pie – ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas¡¿No permitiré que digas esas cosas de la Diosa Athena!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shura se lanzó al frente al tiempo que alzaba su puño derecho para atacar. Sin embargo, al momento de lanzar el golpe hacía el frente, ni siquiera pudo ver como el extraño sacaba su mano de entre su capucha, deteniendo con ella el golpe. Shura se quedó sorprendido por esa clase de velocidad, pero también se sorprendió cuando vio la mano que lo sujetaba. Ésta y el antebrazo, parecían estar protegidas por una clase de armadura, hecha de un material gris.

Shura¡¿Qué!

¿1: Das la impresión de tener un gran coraje en tu actitud, pero tu ataque no lo refleja.

Dicho esto, le comenzó a apretar el puño, provocándole un gran dolor al joven. Después, alzó su rodilla derecha, golpeándolo directo en el estomago para luego empujarlo hacía atrás. Shura rodó por la tierra, hasta quedar a lado de su amigo. Una vez ahí, aferró sus manos al lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

¿1¿Por qué deberías de tenerle tanto respeto a Athena, si en verdad para Athena no fuéramos mas que simples peones¿Cómo explicar con que tranquilidad y naturaleza el Patriarca de este Santuario se dedica a elegir caballeros en cuanto uno muere? Para el Patriarca o para Athena, la muerte de los Caballeros no significa nada. Simplemente son personas que se pueden remplazar con otro si así se ofrece.

Shura: No sabes lo que estas diciendo – Le dijo Shura mientras se trataba de poner de pie – a Athena le importamos más que nada. Ella es nuestra Diosa, la protectora de nuestro mundo – El chico se puso completamente de pie y alzó su mirada hacía el extraño frente a él – Y yo le debo mi vida…

Saga seguía de pie, entre los extraños de negro. El que había atacado ya estaba de pie, y se había unido a sus compañeros. Saga los miraba con frialdad en su mirada, sin la mayor intranquilidad.

Saga¿Quién rayos son ustedes y cómo osan invadir de esa manera el Santuario Sagrado de Athena? – Les preguntó con severidad en su palabra.

¿2: Ja, no uses la palabra sagrado para referirte a este sitio. Este lugar no es más que un infierno.

Saga¿Qué estas diciendo?

¿2: Esto no es una invasión chico, sino una venganza. Nosotros venimos hasta aquí para acabar con aquel que se encuentra al final de estas escalares, me refiero al Patriarca que se supone es la representación de Athena en el mundo.

Saga¿Qué vienes a matar al Patriarca? – En ese momento, en el rostro de Saga se reflejó cierta incertidumbre – "¿Venganza¿Qué querrán decir con eso¿Sabrán acaso del estado en el que se encuentra el Patriarca?"

¿2: Así que chico, quítate del camino o sufrirás el mismo destino que el señor de este Santuario.

Saga: De ninguna manera haré lo que me dicen – Saga movió sus brazos hacía arriba para luego de un movimiento rápido quedar en posición de combate – Yo soy un Caballero de Oro, por lo que para pasar hasta el aposento de Maestro, primero deben de pasar por mí.

¿2¿Un Caballero de Oro¡No me hagas reír!

Sin hacer caso a las palabras del caballero, los cinco se lanzaron en su contra. Saga se quedó inmóvil. De pronto, los atacantes pudieron ver como su cuerpo era cubierto por un resplandor dorado, que luego se elevó en un fuerte destello…

El extraño se le quedó viendo a Shura con gran detenimiento. Se sorprendió mucho de la determinación con la que le había dicho esas últimas palabras.

¿1: Admiro tu devoción por Athena chico. Pero igual que a muchos en la historia, esa devoción serán la causa de tu destrucción. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti y tus amigos es darte la muerte que deseas: Una muerte de caballero.

En ese momento, los otros cuatro se lanzaron hacía el frente, directo hacía Shura. El chico, por su parte, se preparó para defenderse. El primero que llegó hasta él, lo comenzó a atacar con repetitivos golpes, mismos que Shura trataba de esquivar lo más rápido que podía. Luego, se lanzó al frente, encajando su codo en el abdomen de su contrincante, pero éste no pareció recibir mucho daño.

Hecho esto último, vio como los otros lo rodeaban. De pronto, todos colocaron sus manos derechas sobre sus capas, retirándoselas de un tirón. Shura se quedó petrificado de la sorpresa al verlos: usaban armaduras. Las cuatro eran iguales: era de color gris oscuro con algo de negro. Solamente les protegían el pecho, las manos y antebrazos, las rodillas y un casco para la cabeza.

Shura¡¿Armaduras!

: Niño, lamentarás haberte metido con nosotros.

Todos se arrojaron al mismo tiempo contra él. Shura trataba de esquivar sus golpes, pero le era muy difícil esquivar a los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Sus esfuerzos al final no fueron suficientes, ya que recibió varios ataques por parte de sus contrincantes. Después de resistir algunos golpes, cayó al suelo, donde los cuatro comenzaron a patearlo con fuerza.

El quinto miraba todo desde su posición. Después de unos segundos, los atacantes se alejaron, dejando al chico en el piso, con su cuerpo lleno de golpes.

: Parece que ya esta muerto – Dijo uno de ellos mientras se daba la media vuelta y junto con el resto comenzaba a caminar.

Shura¿A dónde van? – Oyeron de pronto que la voz del chico les preguntaba. Rápidamente vieron como Shura se comenzaba a poner de pie a duras penas, a pesar de todos los golpes – ¡No pueden dejar pendiente una pelea entre caballeros!

Shura alzó sus brazos, colocándose una vez más en posición de combate, listo para recibir cualquier clase de ataque. El extraño que aún traía su capa, se le quedó viendo con detenimiento.

¿1: Te equivocas chico, ni tú ni yo somos caballeros… - Le dijo a través de las sombras de su capucha.

Shura: No, tú eres quien se equivoca. Mientras podamos hacer arder nuestros cosmos hasta lo más alto y hacerlo explotar cuando peleemos con nuestro contrincante, podremos ser caballeros…

¿1¿Hacer arder nuestros cosmos? – En ese instante el sujeto pudo ver como la silueta de Shura se enmarcaba en un resplandor luminoso, que se elevaba poco apoco. – ¿Qué!

La mirada de Shura se encontraba llena de una gran decisión, la decisión de pelear por su Diosa. El brillo se incrementó a gran medida, hasta cubrirlo por completo.

¿1¡Este es el poder de mi cosmos! – Dicho esto, envistió su puño hacía el frente con todas sus fuerzas. De su mano surgió un rayo blanco que se movió rompiendo el aire, directo a donde estaban sus enemigos.

Los cuatro que lo había atacado se hicieron a un lado para esquivarlo. Sin embargo, el quinto, no se movió, simplemente se quedó de pie, como esperando el ataque.

¡Señor! – Gritó uno de ellos al verlo, pero el no respondió. El golpe iba directo hacía él.

De pronto, para sorpresa, él alzó sus dos manos al frente. El ataque de Shura chocó contra ellas con toda su fuerza, pero ni siquiera lo movieron. El extraño se quedó de pie, deteniendo el resplandor blanco justo entre sus manos.

Shura¡¿Qué! – Dijo Shura la ver como su energía era detenida.

El resplandor blanco que rodeaba el cuerpo del chico, así como el ataque que acababa de lanzar desaparecieron por completo. Shura se quedó sin energías, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, con su mirada perdida.

¿1: Eso fue impresionante – Le mencionó mientras bajaba sus manos – Pero aún no has podido hacer arder tu cosmos hacía lo más alto como dijiste.

: Niño, vas pagar por intentar atacarnos de esa manera.

Uno de los cuatro se lanzó al frente a gran velocidad, directo hacía el chico de cabello verde, quién por su parte se quedaba inmóvil, sin hacer el menor gesto.

Shura: "Puse todo mi empeño en ese ataque" – Pensaba, sin importarle que su enemigo se acercaba – "Entonces¿Porqué no hizo efecto?... ¿Porqué?... Acaso… ¿No soy un caballero digno de servirle a Athena…?"

¡Muere! – Gritó el atacante cuando ya estaba cerca de él.

Shura se quedó quieto, como dispuesto a recibir el golpe. De pronto, cuando el puño de aquel sujeto estaba por tocarlo, algo se interpuso en su camino. Shura pudo ver como una figura se colocaba frente a él, y detenía con su mano protectora el golpe que venía hacía él.

Aioros: Levántate Shura – Escuchó que le decía – ¿O es que acaso no me dijiste que serías un caballero que daría su vida por Athena?

Shura¡Aioros!

¿1¿Y tú quién rayos eres? – Le preguntó al momento de verlo.

Aioros: Si quieres saberlo…

Aioros sonrío ante la pregunta. Luego, jaló su otra mano hacía atrás, para luego lanzarla hacia el frente y golpear al atacante que sostenía justo en el abdomen, para lanzarlo con fuerza hacía atrás. El sujeto salió volando, pasando por el lado derecho del encapotado, hasta chocar contra unos de los pilares blancos del Santuario. En cuanto chocó, éste se volvió pedazos, al igual que el área en la que Aioros había golpeado. Cayó al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

¡Lo lanzó volando¡Es imposible!

Aioros¡Yo soy Aioros! – Respondió mientras se ponía en posición de combate. – ¡El Caballero de Sagitario!

¿1¡¿El Caballero de Sagitario!

Aioros¡Ahora reciban la ira de Sagitario! – De pronto, un aura dorada cubrió por completo al caballero, misma que casi inspiraba miedo a los atacantes. – ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!

Aioros lanzó su puño hacía el frente, y de éste parecieron surgir millones de rayos dorados que se movían en todas dirección, pero al mismo tiempo se acercaban hacía los extraños.

¿1: "¿Qué es esto!" – Dijo el quinto de los atacantes en cuanto vio la técnica – "¡Millones de rayos de luz están cruzando el aire a la velocidad de la luz¡Es imposible!"

En un parpadeo, los rayos alcanzaron a los tres hombres de armadura que quedaban de pie. Estos fueron lanzados con fuerza por la técnica a la misma dirección que su compañero, mientras parecían volar por el aire. Al mismo tiempo, el que aún tenía su capucha puesta, pareció moverse a la misma velocidad de los ataques, y así logró esquivarlos o por lo menos logró mantenerse de pie.

Los tres cayeron desde lo más alto hasta el suelo, chocando sus cuerpos contra el duro suelo de piedra. Todos quedaron completamente inconscientes, y los rayos de luz desaparecieron por completo. El brillo dorado de Aioros dejó de cubrir su cuerpo, y de inmediato bajó sus brazos. Shura, aún en el suelo, lo miraba con un gran asombro.

Shura: "¡Es increíble!" – Pensó sin quitarle los ojos de encima – "¡Ni siquiera pude ver la velocidad del ataque!"

¿1: Eso fue interesante caballero – Se escuchó de pronto que una voz encima de ellos les decía. Al momento de que ambos alzaron las mirad, pudieron ver como la figura del quinto de los atacantes descendía hasta caer de pie, justo frente a ellos.

Shura: "¡Ese sujeto aún sigue de pie!"

¿1: No hay duda, sólo hay un tipo de caballeros que es capaz de alcanzar de esa manera la velocidad de la luz¿No es así Caballero Dorado?

Al mismo tiempo, los rivales de Saga chocaban contra el suelo, haciéndolo pedazos. Todos quedaron totalmente desmayados y con las armaduras que los protegían totalmente destruidas. El caballero se mantenía de pie frente a ellos, sin ningún tipo de daño.

Jiste¡Los venció a todos joven Saga! – Sin hacerle mucho caso al aclamo de su amiga, Saga caminó hacía unos de los hombres, tomándolo de sus ropas y acercándolo a él.

Saga: Habla¿Quién los envió para matar al Patriarca, Dímelo ahora y puede que te perdoné la vida.

El hombre estaba semimuerto. Con sus últimas fuerzas alzó su mirada, viendo fijamente al caballero de oro. En su rostro, se pudo distinguir como se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

¿2: Nos envío la venganza… - Fue su respuesta. Saga no comprendió estas palabras, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a preguntarle que quería decir, el hombre cerró los ojos y murió al instante.

Aioros¿Fuiste capaz de ver a través de mis Relámpagos de Voltajes y esquivarlos? – Preguntó Aioros con algo de seriedad – Dime quién eres.

¿1: Soy el enviado de la venganza, Aioros de Sagitario.

El extraño sacó su mano derecha de entre su capa, colocándola sobre la parte del cuello. Luego, de un rápido y fuerte tirón, se la retiró. Aioros y Shura se quedaron congelados al verlo. Era un hombre, de cabello en un tono verde oscuro y largo. Sus ojos eran azul claro y su piel blanca; su rostro mostraba algunas cicatrices.

Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a ambos, fue lo que vestía: una armadura, toda un tono gris oscuro, y debajo de esta una malla negra. La armadura le cubría todo el antebrazo y las manos, las rodillas y las espinillas, tenía un cinturón, un peto que le cubría todo el pecho y los hombros. Tenía además un casco con la forma de un animal de trompa larga y orejas puntiagudas, como un zorro. Como último detalle, tenía en las espaldas dos objetos que asemejaban a unas alas que apuntaban hacía abajo y por lo tanto no se había notado debajo de la armadura.

¿1¡Yo soy Hevelius de Anser! – Le contestó, parándose con firmeza.

Shura¡¿Hevelius de Anser¡Él es un caballero!

Aioros: No Shura – Le contestó sin voltear a verlo – Esa armadura no pertenece a una de las 88 constelaciones del cielo. No hay manera que este sujeto sea un caballero del zodiaco.

Hevelius1: Qué inteligente eres caballero de oro. Tienes razón, esta armadura no tiene la misma procedencia que una Armadura de Athena. Pero vas a ver que estas ropas y este guerrero tienen el mismo poder que tú¡Caballero de Athena!

Hevelius se lanzó al frente corriendo hacía Aioros, quién por su parte se paró listo para recibir cualquier golpe. De pronto, para sorpresa del caballero, las alas de la armadura de Hevelius se abrieron, haciendo que el cuerpo del extraño se elevara en el aire.

Aioros¡¿Cómo! – Gritó Aioros al ver como se elevaba.

Shura¡¿Ese sujeto puede volar!

Hevelius se elevó hasta colocarse justo sobre Aioros. Una vez estando en lo más alto, bajó su mirada hacía su contrincante.

Hevelius¡Ahora verás caballero¡Recibe mi poderoso ataque¡¡Vuelo del Ganso!

El cuerpo del extraño se cubrió por completo por un resplandor blanquizco, y frente a los ojos de ambos vieron como se dibujaba la figura de un ave con sus alas extendidas. Luego, esa silueta descendió con fuerza hacía el suelo, teniendo la parte que asemejaba a su cabeza para abajo.

Aioros no trató de esquivarlo. Cruzó ambos brazos hacía arriba, como una protección contra el ataque. Shura vio como la cabeza del ave se estrellaba contra el caballero, y después de eso no vio nada. Un gran destello blanco se extendió por todos los alrededores, dejando ciego a Shura por unos instantes, al mismo tiempo, pudo sentir como algo parecido a una ráfaga de viento lo empujaba hacía atrás.

Shura¡Aioros! – Gritó el joven mientras era arrastrado.

Saga sintió de pronto como una extraña sensación le cruzaba la cabeza. Rápidamente se puso de pie y alzó la mirada en dirección en donde se encontraba la llamarada, en la misma en la que estaban Aioros y Shura. Se quedó viendo perdido en esa dirección, como cierta mirada de preocupación.

Saga¡Este cosmos…!

El destello blanco y todo el polvo levantado por el ataque se habían disipado por completo. Algunos metros de donde se encontraba hace un momento, Shura se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Más adelante, donde estaba Aioros, ahora había un inmenso agujero. En el centro de este, se podía ver el cuerpo del caballero de oro, aparentemente inconsciente. Y sobre el, con su rodilla derecha sobre el pecho del caballero y sus alas extendidas al aire, estaba Hevelius, que miraba a su oponente detenidamente con sus ojos azules. Aioros no reaccionaba, parecía haber perdido el conocimiento.

Hevelius dio un salto y salio del agujero. Aún afuera, parado en la orilla, se le quedó viendo fijamente, con una expresión totalmente fría, que era adornada con todas las cicatrices de su rostro…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Datos Extras:**

**-Constelación de Anser:** Esta constelación fue introducida por el astrónomo polaco Johannes Hevelius bajo el nombre de _"Vulpecula cum Ansere"_ (la Zorra con el Ganso). Actualmente sus estrellas se encuentran situadas en la constelación de Vulpécula (El Zorro), introducida a las 88 constelaciones por Bartsch. Esta es una de las tantas constelaciones antiguas que desaparecieron al formalizarse las 88 constelaciones que ahora cubren el cielo.


	4. Cap 4 La Decisión de Shura

**LA SOMBRA  
DEL SANTUARIO**

CAPITULO 4  
LA DECISIÓN DE SHURA

Es de noche, y se escuchan por la acera los pasos sigilosos de las personas, que pasan a su lado prácticamente ignorándolo. Las luces de la ciudad comienzan a encenderse una por una, alumbrando de esta manera las largas y oscura calles. Pero no importa que tantas luces ratifícales se coloquen a lo largo de los tramos, siempre existen rincones de los callejones, calles, avenidas, y de las mismas casas que siempre permanecen en la oscuridad. Aunque se encontrara caminando bajo los faroles de luz, pareciera como si la oscuridad rodeara su figura. Una pareja camina a su lado en dirección contraria. Él ni siquiera los voltea a ver, pues lleva su mirada puesta en el suelo, mientras que con una mano intenta recargarse en las paredes para no caerse.

- ¿1¿Quién es ese niño? – Preguntó la mujer, volteando a verlo por encima de su hombro.

- ¿2: Sólo es un huérfano de la ciudad. – Le contestó su acompañante, sin desviar su mirada hacía él, ni detener su paso. – No le hagas mucho caso, sabes que esta ciudad abundan varios de esos.

La mujer se le quedó viendo al niño por unos segundos, pero de inmediato volvió su atención al frente, dándole la espala una vez más. Ambos se alejaron por la banqueta, y todos siguieron con sus respectivos caminos…

"_Yo perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño, y desde entonces he tenido que cuidarme por mí cuenta…"_

De pronto, aparentemente por acto de debilidad por parte de su cuerpo, el pequeño no logra seguir con su caminata y cae al suelo boca abajo. Se queda tirado en la acerca por un largo tiempo sin reaccionar, como si estuviera inconsciente.

"_Sin embargo, nunca he estado solo…"_

De pronto, mientras el chico se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo, percibe como una luz comienza a radiarlo desde el frente. Es una luz pura, en un tono dorado, no podía ser de ninguna manera la luz de los faroles. Lentamente el chico trata de alzar su mirada, hasta que sus ojos pueden apreciar ese singular brillo dorado. Era una sensación cálida y pura, una sensación que ya había sentido en otras ocasiones, pero siempre que la sentía era igual a la primera vez.

_Siempre sentí que alguien iba a mi lado, guiándome en mi camino, haciéndome más fuerte. No sabía quien era… pero estaba seguro a su lado_…

_(3 Años Después)_

_-------------------------------------------_

El extraño sacó su mano derecha de entre su capa, colocándola sobre la parte del cuello de ésta. Luego, de un rápido y fuerte tirón, se la retiró. Aioros y Shura se quedaron congelados al verlo. Era un hombre, de cabello en un tono verde oscuro y largo. Sus ojos eran azul claro y su piel blanca; su rostro mostraba algunas cicatrices.

Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a ambos, fue lo que vestía: una armadura, toda un tono gris oscuro, y debajo de esta una malla negra. La armadura le cubría todo el antebrazo y las manos, las rodillas y las espinillas, tenía un cinturón, un peto que le cubría todo el pecho y los hombros. Tenía además un casco con la forma de un animal de trompa larga y orejas puntiagudas, como un zorro. Como último detalle, tenía en las espaldas dos objetos que asemejaban a unas alas que apuntaban hacía abajo y por lo tanto no se había notado debajo de la armadura.

- ¿1¡Yo soy Hevelius de Anser! – Le contestó, parándose con firmeza.

- Shura¡¿Hevelius de Anser¡Él es un caballero!

- Aioros: No Shura – Le contestó sin voltear a verlo – Esa armadura no pertenece a una de las 88 constelaciones del cielo. No hay manera que este sujeto sea un caballero del zodiaco.

- Hevelius: Qué inteligente eres caballero de oro. Tienes razón, esta armadura no tiene la misma procedencia que una Armadura de Athena. Pero vas a ver que estas ropas y este guerrero tienen el mismo poder que tú¡Caballero de Athena!

Hevelius se lanzó al frente corriendo hacía Aioros, quién por su parte se paró listo para recibir cualquier golpe. De pronto, para sorpresa del caballero, las alas de la armadura de Hevelius se abrieron, haciendo que el cuerpo del extraño se elevara en el aire.

- Aioros¡¿Cómo! – Gritó Aioros al ver como se elevaba.

- Shura¡¿Ese sujeto puede volar!

Hevelius se elevó hasta colocarse justo sobre Aioros. Una vez estando en lo más alto, bajó su mirada hacía su contrincante.

- Hevelius¡Ahora verás caballero¡Recibe mi poderoso ataque¡¡Vuelo del Ganso!

El cuerpo del extraño se cubrió por completo por un resplandor blanquizco, y frente a los ojos de ambos vieron como se dibujaba la figura de un ave con sus alas extendidas. Luego, esa silueta descendió con fuerza hacía el suelo, teniendo la parte que asemejaba a su cabeza para abajo.

Aioros no trató de esquivarlo. Cruzó ambos brazos hacía arriba, como una protección contra el ataque. Shura vio como la cabeza del ave se estrellaba contra el caballero, y después de eso no vio nada. Un gran destello blanco se extendió por todos los alrededores, dejando ciego a Shura por unos instantes, al mismo tiempo, pudo sentir como algo parecido a una ráfaga de viento lo empujaba hacía atrás.

- Shura¡Aioros! – Gritó el joven mientras era arrastrado.

El destello blanco y todo el polvo levantado por el ataque se habían disipado por completo. Algunos metros de donde se encontraba hace un momento, Shura se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Más adelante, donde estaba Aioros, ahora había un inmenso agujero. En el centro de este, se podía ver el cuerpo del caballero de oro, aparentemente inconsciente. Y sobre el, con su rodilla derecha sobre el pecho del caballero y sus alas extendidas al aire, estaba Hevelius, que miraba a su oponente detenidamente con sus ojos azules. Aioros no reaccionaba, parecía haber perdido el conocimiento.

Hevelius dio un salto y salio del agujero. Aún afuera, parado en la orilla, se le quedó viendo fijamente, con una expresión totalmente fría, que era adornada con todas las cicatrices de su rostro…

_-------------------------------------------_

Corriendo lo más rápido que podía por entre todas las construcciones que quedaban del santuario, en dirección a donde había visto ese misterioso resplandor, se encontraba el caballero de Géminis, Saga. Mientras corría, recordaba lo que le había dicho aquel sujeto que acababa de derrotar.

_- Saga: Habla¿Quién los envió para matar al Patriarca, Dímelo ahora y puede que te perdoné la vida._

_El hombre estaba semimuerto. Con sus últimas fuerzas alzó su mirada, viendo fijamente al caballero de oro. En su rostro, se pudo distinguir como se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa._

_- ¿2: Nos envió la venganza… - Fue su respuesta. Saga no comprendió estas palabras, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a preguntarle que quería decir, el hombre cerró los ojos y murió al instante…_

- Saga: "¿Qué es lo que está pasando en el Santuario?" – Se preguntaba el caballero dorado sin detenerse ni un sólo momento. No podía dejar de pensar que justo frente a sus narices alguien se había atrevido a invadir el Santuario…

El misterioso caballero vestido de armadura gris se había quedado unos momentos de pie, frente al gran agujero que había hecho en el suelo con su técnica. En el fondo yacía Aioros, inmóvil y posiblemente inconsciente. Él caballero de gris lo admira con una expresión fría, hasta que de repente se da la media vuelta.

- Hevelius: Ja, Esperaba una mejor resistencia de su parte. – Se dijo así mismo, mientras se alejaba caminando del agujero. – Parece que en realidad no se trataba de un caballero de oro.

Hevelius se disponía a retirarse de ese lugar y ver que había pasado con el resto de sus acompañantes. De pronto, se ve como sus pasos se detienen de golpe, y su mirada se enfoca sorprendida al frente. A duras penas y casi tambaleándose, ve como Shura se acerca lentamente hacía él, teniendo la mirada baja, posible por efecto del impacto que había recibido por el último ataque.

- Hevelius¿Sigues aquí chico? – Le preguntó con algo de indiferencia. Al oír, Shura se detiene y poco a poco comienza a levantar su rostro hacía el hombre frente a él.

- Shura¿Qué has hecho con Aioros?

- Hevelius¿Aioros¿Hablas del supuesto caballero, Ya me deshice de él.

- Shura¡Mientes! – Gritó casi enojado. – ¡Eso de ninguna manera puede ser cierto!

A pesar de su estado, las últimas palabras de Shura parecían estar cargadas de energía. Hevelius contempló unos momentos la forma que lo miraba. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien se su edad con un coraje tan evidente en sus ojos, y esto parecía estarlo extrañando.

- Hevelius: Por el tono de tu voz, puedo notar que además de tu devoción hacía Athena, estimas de más a los caballeros como ese. – Hevelius comenzó a caminar hacía. Shura, por su parte, dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, para luego alzar su puños. – ¿En serio piensas que lucir una armadura brillante lo hace una mejor persona, más fuerte y buena?

Shura se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta. Hevelius se detuvo de pronto a unos cuantos metros de él, sin quitarle para nada los ojos de encima.

- Hevelius: Si eso crees, mírame ahora a mí, yo que visto una armadura que ha perdido por completo su brillo, he vencido por completo a ese sujeto al que estimas tanto. Y lo mismo pasará con la otra persona a la que le entregaste tu devoción…

Shura se mantuvo firme ante los comentarios que le hacían, pero sentía algo muy extraño en estas palabras. A pesar de que Hevelius decía todo esto con cierta seriedad, Shura era capaz de sentir algo más en sus acciones. En los comentarios que hacía Athena o hacía los Caballeros, podía sentir cierta furia o coraje a lo que decía, y al mismo tiempo cierta tristeza. El chico de caballero verdad trataba de descifrar el porque de ese tipo de reacción.

De pronto, Hevelius comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacía el frente. Shura se puso rápidamente en una posición de combate, esperando a que se acercara.

- Hevelius: Lo siento chico, pero ya me han quitado demasiado tiempo como para que me hagan perder más. Así que hazte a un lado ahora.

- Shura¡No dejaré que entres al Santuario! – Le dijo el chico con firmeza, y sin perder su posición. Una vez más, Hevelius se quedó inmóvil ante el coraje que veía en los ojos de ese joven. – ¡Vengaré la muerte de mis amigos…¡¡Y defenderé a Athena!

Una vez dicho esto con toda decisión, el chico se lanzó con fuerza hacía el frente, corriendo a toda velocidad. Hevelius se mantuvo quieto e indiferente, como esperando a que Shura lo atacara. Una vez que estaba justo frente a él, Shura abalanzó su puño con fuerza hacía el frente. Hevelius se movió hacía un lado, esquivando sin problema el ataque. Sin embargo, hubo algo diferente en esta ocasión.

Shura ya lo había atacado antes, e incluso ya había quedado prácticamente sin nada de energía después de ser atacado por los otros cuatro que lo acompañaban. Aún así, pudo notar como ese ataque que acababa de hacer había sido un poco más rápido que los otros que había hecho. La diferencia no era tanta, ni siquiera fue un problema el esquivarlo. Pero le extrañó mucho que en esas condiciones pudiera hacer algo como eso.

Cuando el golpe falló, el chico no se detuvo para nada. Inmediatamente se volteó hacía su oponente, comenzando a atacarlo de la misma manera, un golpe tras otro. Hevelius se movía de lado a lado, esquivando dichos golpes con gran facilidad. Después de unos instantes de simplemente moverse, Hevelius alzó su mano derecha hacía el frente, hasta casi colocarla el rostro del chico. Los brazos de Shura eran más cortos que los suyos, por lo que le fue imposible seguir atacando.

- Hevelius: Eres un tonto. – Le dijo con seriedad.

De pronto, Shura vio como la palma de Hevelius se comenzaba a cubrir de un resplandor entre blanco y rojo, hasta formas una especie de esfera de energía. Shura pareció reaccionar de inmediato, dando a duras penas un pequeño salto hacía atrás. La esfera de energía salió volando de la mano del caballero gris, directo al joven discípulo. Shura logró moverse hacía un lado, esquivando dicho ataque, el cual chocó sin remedio contra una de las casas que se encontraban cerca de ahí.

Hevelius se quedó unos instantes atónito al ver como lo esquivaba. Sin embargo, no permitió que eso lo detuviera y de inmediato fue él quien tomó la iniciativa. Hevelius se lanzó al frente antes de que Shura lograra reaccionar una vez más, golpeándolo con fuerza justo en la mejilla con una patada derecha. Ante el golpe, Shura salió volando, manteniéndose en el aire unos momentos, antes de caer en el suelo y rodar por éste hasta llegar a una distancia cercana al cráter donde estaba Aioros.

Por su parte, el atacante quedó de pie de nuevo, mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos. Pareció meditar sobre algo, sin quitarle para nada los ojos de encima. Sin pronunciar ni media palabra, se dio la media vuelta para irse de una vez por todas.

- Shura¡¿Espera! – Gritó de pronto la voz de Shura a sus espaldas. Hevelius la escuchó y se par de nuevo, pero no volteó a verlo para nada. El chico trataba de ponerse una vez más de pie, aún después de recibir dicho ataque.

- Hevelius¿Por qué insiste tanto en volverte a parar? – Le preguntó dándole la espalda.

- Shura: Un caballero no deja pendiente un combate. – Fue su respuesta, una vez ya completamente de pie. Mirando aún al frente, se vio como Hevelius apretaba con fuerza sus puños, aparentemente como señal de enojo ante tal respuesta.

- Hevelius: Eso es una tontería… - Mencionó con cierta irritación en su tono. – ¡Tú no eres un caballero!

Hevelius se dio rápidamente la media vuelta, alzando ambas manos hacía el frente al mismo tiempo. Entre ambas se formó una nueva esfera de energía como la que había hecho hace unos instantes, la cual fue arrojada de nuevo hacía el chico. Shura, por su parte, se movió rápidamente hacía un lado, haciendo que la esfera chocara justo en el lugar en que él se encontraba parado.

Este movimiento sorprendió aún más al caballero gris, ya que no podía creer que aún tuviera los reflejos como para esquivar uno de sus ataques. De pronto, cuando menos lo pensó, vio como Shura corría de nuevo hacía él, como si no hubiera recibido ninguna clase de daño. Extrañado aún, Hevelius alzó sus extremidades, comenzando a defenderse de los golpes de los Shura usando los antebrazos de su armadura. Sin embargo, algo extraño estaba pasando…

- Hevelius: "¿Qué sucede!" – Al mismo tiempo que Shura comenzaba a tacarlo sin parar con sus puños, Hevelius podía ver como el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a cubrirse con una extraña aura, pero no era la misma que había visto hace unos intentes. Esto dejó totalmente asombrado al caballero, quien no dejaba de defenderse para nada. – "Hace un momento a este chico no le quedaba nada de energía¡¿De dónde sacó estás nuevas fuerzas!"

Shura siguió con su ataque, sin detenerse ni un solo segundo. Increíblemente, Hevelius comenzó notar como la velocidad de sus golpes se hacía cada vez más rápida y estos eran aún más difíciles de cubrir. Al mismo tiempo, el aura que lo rodeaba se hacía poco a poco más clara.

- Hevelius¡Imposible! – Dijo Hevelius al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La velocidad de Shura aumentaba, y esa aura tomaba cada vez más fuerza, hasta convertirse en un poderoso y gigantesco resplandor… "Dorado". – ¡Qué es esto!

- Shura¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHH! – Shura gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que daba un ligero salto para colocarse a su misma altura y abalanzar hacía el frente un fuerte golpe fulminante, mismo que rápidamente traspasó la defensa de su enemigo.

Totalmente atónito, Hevelius vio como el ferviente puño de Shura se aproximaba directo a su rostro. Sin poder hacer nada para esquivarlo, el golpe se estrelló con gran fuerza, justo en la mejilla derecha del caballero, en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba una de sus cicatrices. El impulso fue tal que prácticamente empujó hacía atrás su rostro, y lo iba a hacer caer.

- Shura: "Lo logré…" – Pensaba Shura en cuanto su puño tuvo contacto con el oponente.

Parecía que el ataque iba a ser definitivo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del joven, Hevelius pareció reaccionar a último momento. Ante de que cayera al suelo o algo parecido, logró bajar su mano derecha hasta colocarla en el suelo, como si fuera un apoyo. Con la ayuda de su mano y de sus fuerzas, logró girar hacía la derecha su propio cuerpo, aún suspendido en el aire. Al mismo tiempo, Alzó su pierna izquierda, misma que el movimiento se abalanzó hacía Shura, quién aún no descendía después de haber dado su golpe. Shura sólo logró ver de reojo como la espinillera gris de la armadura lo golpeaba justo en el hombro derecho, impulsándolo rápidamente hacía un lado.

El nuevo golpe de Hevelius no sólo lo sacó volando, sino que parecía incluso haberle hecho cierto daño en el hombro. Shura voló por el aire, hasta chocar contra una de las montañas. El golpe fue tan duro, que el impacto de su cuerpo contra la roca casi deja una marca en ella. Después del choque, Shura descendió sin remedio al suelo.

Por su parte, y aún después de su movida, Hevelius no pudo evitar caer al suelo en posición bocabajo. El caballero se quedó unos instantes recostado antes de reaccionar de nuevo. Primero alzó la parte de arriba del cuerpo usando sus manos, y luego se hincó para alzar su mirada hacía el frente. Aún así se quedó otros momentos inmóvil, hasta que lentamente alzó su mano, colocándola sobre el lugar en el que había recibido el golpe de Shura. Colocó su mano con firmeza en ese lugar por unos momentos, para luego dirigirla hacía su boca y limpiar una mancha de sangre que había surgido gracias al impacto.

- Hevelius: Este chico se atrevió a golpearme. – Se dijo así mismo, viendo la sangre en su mano.

Hevelius volteó a ver de reojo. Shura estaba recostando bocabajo en la tierra, sin hacer ninguna clase de señal de vida. El caballero de gris se puso completamente de pie y se quedó contemplándolo de nuevo. Parecía estar algo aturdido por el golpe.

Hevelius: "Por un pequeño instante de tiempo, pude sentir como su cosmos se elevaba hasta lo más alto…" – Pensaba Hevelius al recordar el momento del impacto. – "¿Podría ser…?"

De pronto, los pensamientos de Hevelius fueron trágicamente interrumpidos de golpe. Era imposible, era casi increíble, pero una vez más, tal y como lo había hecho en todas las ocasiones anteriores, Hevelius vio como Shura se ponía de nuevo de pie, apoyado en su brazos tembloroso, con su cabeza casi pegada al suelo, sus ropas rasgadas y el brazo derecho aparentemente roto. Shura intentaba pararse y continuar, aún contra todos los golpes que había recibido.

- Hevelius¡Imposible! – Se dijo así mismo, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos ante la sorpresa, y paralizado ante lo que veía. – ¿Cómo¡¿Cómo puedes volver a ponerte de pie aún después de recibir mis golpes¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de seguir peleando?

- Shura: Ya te lo dijé… - Le comenzó a decir, mientras se paraba. – Un caballero no deja pendiente una pelea… - Después de mucho esfuerzo de su parte, Shura logró volver a pararse en sus pies, aunque no le fue posible pararse con la misma firmeza que antes. Con su brazo derecho colgándole, un hilo de sangre pasándole de la frente hacía su mejilla izquierda, pero con el mismo coraje en sus ojos, Shura alzó de nuevo su mirada hacía Hevelius, que lo miraba atónito. – No dejaré que entres al Santuario… por nada del mundo permitiré que lo hagas.

- Hevelius¿Porqué? – Comenzó a preguntar, sin cambiar para nada su expresión. – ¿Porqué haces esto¿Porqué te empeñas tanto en luchar para derrotarme¿Porqué? Ni siquiera eres un caballero, no tienes ninguna obligación de pelear o dar tu vida por Athena… No tiene sentido… ¿Porqué lo haces!

Las preguntas de Hevelius parecían estar acompañadas de algo de frustración o desesperación. Shura sentía que eso no se debía a que no había sido capaz de matarlo, si no a otros motivos. En ese momento, Shura logró enderezarse un poco, mientras su mano izquierda se encontraba aferrada a su brazo otro, y dibujar una sonrisa despreocupada en su cara. Hevelius se quedó aún más confundido.

- Shura: Sé lo que muchos piensan… - Comenzó – Sé que todos creen que ser un caballero es portar una armadura, hacer arder tu cosmos… romper el suelo y rasgar el cielo. Pero yo siempre he creído, que eso no es lo que hace a un verdadero caballero. Yo siempre he sentido en mi interior la calida presencia de la Diosa Athena… ella siempre ha sido mi protectora, mi guardiana, y ha cuidado de mí como cuida de todos en este mundo. – En ese momento, la mano que tenía en su brazo, la cambió a su pecho, apretándolo con fuerza. – Este calor que siento en mi corazón es lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante… y me obliga a proteger este Santuario y a mi diosa… no me importa si no porto una armadura, o si no puedo romper el suelo bajo mis pies… yo siempre seré… ¡Un Caballero…!

Hevelius observaba con detenimiento como ese niño apenas podía mantenerse parado, pero aún así tenía la fuerza para alzar la vista con tanta seguridad. Se quedó totalmente asombrado al ver los golpes y heridas de su cuerpo, mismas que no evitaban para nada que pudiera decir con tanta decisión esas palabras. En un abrir y cerrar de ojo, al escuchar a Shura hablar, sin que se de cuenta una escena parece aparecer en su cabeza, como un recuerdo casi olvidado…

_Parado en la cima de una colina rocosa, se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabello en tono azul claro y largo, vestido con una pechera de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones de color blanco. A su lado, se encuentra un pequeño niño que apenas y le llega a la altura de la cintura. Tiene su cabeza verde y oscuro, y viste un traje de color café claro, con hombreras y coderas de un tono oscuro. Ambos están de pie, mirando a lo lejos como el sol se oculta. _

_- Hombre: Escucha Hevelius. – Comenzó a decir el hombre, centrando por completo su mirada en el atardecer. El chico alza su mirad apara verlo. – Dentro de todos nosotros existe un cosmos, una energía universal, la cual nosotros podemos hacer arder con el calor que existe en nuestros corazones… ese calor es el calor de Athena._

_- Niño¿Él calor de Athena?_

_- Hombre: Athena es quien nos protege, la Diosa guardiana de la Tierra y de sus seres vivos. Ella nos vigila siempre, y nos da fuerza para volver a ponernos de pie aún cuando nuestro tu cuerpo ya no de más. Siempre que entregues tu corazón a ella, no habrá una clase de límite para tu poder. Eso siempre remuérdalo..._

_Una sonrisa satisfactoria surgió en el rostro del hombre, mientras veía como el sol desaparecía poco a poco frente a sus ojos. El chico se le quedó viendo fijamente, y él también le sonrió de la misma manera. _

_- Niño: Algún día, yo seré un caballero tan grande como usted… maestro…_

El caballero de gris baja la cabeza ante los recuerdos. Su mirada parecía estar perdida en el suelo bajo sus pies, y parecía como si algo lo hubiera afectado. De pronto, escucha como los pasos pausados y lentos de Shura comienzan a acercarse hacía él. Sin embargo, el chico de cabello verdoso sólo logró dar un unos cuantos pasos, antes de que sus piernas le fallaran. Inevitablemente, Shura se precipitó de nuevo hacía el suelo, cayendo primero de rodillas y luego con todo el cuerpo pecho a tierra.

Hevelius por su parte pareció quedarse en la misma posición por un rato. Luego, sin aviso alguno, comenzó a moverse hacía el frente, caminando hacía donde estaba el chico caído. Shura se encontraba casi inconsciente. Parecía estar oyendo lo que lo rodeaba, pero no reaccionaba para nada. De pronto, el caballero se para justo frente a él, mirándola fijamente desde su posición. Shura sigue en las mismas condiciones.

- Hevelius: Admiro tus palabras chico – Dijo de pronto con una gran seriedad y firmeza en su voz. – y también el gran coraje que has demostrado en esta pelea. Yo jamás tuve el valor de pronunciar algo como lo que acabas de afirmar, ni la fuerza para lograr lo que acabas de hacer.

En ese momento, Hevelius alzó su mano derecha hasta colocarla a la altura de su rostro. Luego, hizo sus dedos hacía abajo, de tal manera que apuntaran a su oponente caído.

- Hevelius: Te has ganado mi admiración, y es por eso yo personalmente te daré la muerte más digna que puedas tener… ¡Caballero de Athena!

La mano de Hevelius se cubrió por completo de un aura blanca, e inmediatamente después la dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas, directo a la espalda de Shura. El ataque iba directo a su lado izquierdo, un ataque directo a su corazón que lo mataría de una vez, muriendo de la mano de su oponente. Hevelius pensaba que esa era la mejor muerte que lo podría dar por la demostración de valor que acababa de demostrar.

En sólo un instante, en menos de un segundo, su mano chocó con fuerza contra algo, pero no era el cuerpo del chico. Para su completa sorpresa, sintió como una brisa pasaba frente a él a una velocidad increíble, un momento antes de que su mano chocara contra el suelo, haciendo un pequeño agujero en el área. Hevelius se quedó paralizado al ver lo que había pasado; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Estaba a punto de preguntarse así mismo, cuando en ese momento, escucha un sonido encima de él, el sonido de unos pies que chocaban contra al roca.

El caballero alzó rápidamente su mirada hacía la cima del pequeño risco bajo el que peleaban. Hasta lo más alto, logró divisar algo. Hevelius pudo ver la figura de una persona, enmarcada por la luz de las estrellas que brillaban a sus espaldas. De pronto, la extraña silueta camina hasta colocarse en la orilla, bajando su mirada hacía el desconcertado caballeros debajo de él, volteándolo a verlo con sus profundos ojos azules.

- Hevelius¡¿Tú! – Gritó sorprendido al ver con claridad la persona parada en la cima.

Era la figura de un chico de estatura alta y complexión un tanto fornida, con cabellos cortos y dorados, ojos azules, una armadura en un tono café oscuro y una cinta roja en su cabeza. En sus brazos, se encontraba cargando a Shura, quien de repente comienza a abrir los ojos, siendo el rostro de su salvador lo primero que ve.

- Shura¿Aioros…? – Pregunta el chico casi sin fuerza, en cuanto lo reconoce. Aioros de Sagitario bajó la mirada hacía el muchacha en sus brazos y le sonrió de una manera cálida, antes de que éste volviera a cerrar sus ojos.

- Aioros: Te felicito Shura. – Le comienza a decir, sin saber si lo está escuchando o no. – Fuiste realmente valiente y firme en tus actos, y lo que dijiste es la pura verdad amigo. Sigue creyendo en esto, y te prometo que serás capaz de cumplir tus sueños. Yo también te admiro Shura. – Aioros comenzó a bajar al chico, hasta recostarlo en el suelo. – Ahora descansa y deja que yo me encargué de todo esto.

Una vez que depositó al muchacho boca arriba en el suelo, rápidamente se puso una vez más de pie, clavando con firmeza su mirada en Hevelius, quién lo miraba desde la parte baja.

- Hevelius: Debiste de haberte quedado muerto caballerito. – Le gritó desde su posición.

- Aioros: No podía hacerlo mientras tú siguieras haciendo tanto ruido. – Fue la respuesta del dorado, la cual iba acompañada de algo de sarcasmo. – No te preocupes, yo tomaré el lugar de Shura en este combate.

- Hevelius: Da igual… Sea como sea te enviaré directo a lado de tus dioses…

En ese momento, las alas de la armadura de Hevelius se extendieron una vez más. Inmediatamente después, el caballero dobló un poco las rodillas, para luego dar un largo salto, en dirección a Aioros. El dorado por su parte, también saltó hacía el frente, descendiendo en la misma dirección a la que Hevelius se elevaba.

Ambos estaban al punto de encontrarse en el aire, cuando los dos al mismo tiempo extendieron sus puños derechos hacía el frente. Ambos golpes chocaron el uno contra el otro, creando un fuerte impacto que pareció empujar a cada uno hacía atrás. Los dos cayeron de regreso a tierra, quedándose a cierta distancia el uno del otro.

- Hevelius¿Osarás enfrentarme de nuevo con tu cuerpo sin ninguna clase de protección? – Le preguntó mientras se volvía a enderezar.

- Aioros: Por mí no hay problema. Me hubiera gustado vestir mi armadura en estos momentos, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, ya que no la necesitaré para poder terminar con este encuentro.

- Hevelius¡Qué insolente¿Se puede saber como sobreviviste a mi Vuelo del Ganso?

- Aioros: No te decepciones de ti mismo Hevelius. Puede ver que posees un tremendo cosmos en ti, lo suficiente alto como para acabar con un enemigo común. Si un Caballero de Bronce, o incluso un Caballero Plata lo hubieran recibido, puede que no sobrevivirían. Sin embargo, te dije desde un principio que te estabas enfrentando a un Caballero de Oro, de los más altos Caballeros de Athena… y no a un enemigo común.

A Hevelius pareció no agradarles tales respuestas. Su rostro se llenó de golpe de un visible enojo. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, apretándose tan fuerte que casi parecían que iban a sangrar.

- Hevelius¡De nuevo hablando de su maldita arrogancia y ego! – Comenzó a decir furioso, lo que llamó la atención del dorado. – Detestó a los Caballeros como tú que se creen la cosa por su posición y piensan que pueden pisotear y hacer lo que les de la gana con los que están por debajo de ustedes. ¿Protectores de la Tierra¡Patrañas!

- Aioros: No comprendo tu actitud hacía los Caballeros de Athena, Hevelius. – Comentó Aioros al notar la actitud tan sospecha del otro. – ¿Qué es lo que te ha llevado a tener tal mentalidad?

- Hevelius¡¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones¡Prepárate!

Una vez anunciado, Hevelius se lanzó con fuerza hacía adelante, para reanudar de nuevo su pelea. Aioros se preparó para recibirlo, colocando ambos manos al frente. Hevelius comenzó a arrojar repetitivos golpes hacía el frente, mismos que Aioros evitaba uno tras otros.

En ese momento, la presencia de otra persona se hace presente en el lugar, en la cima de la misma colina en la que Shura descansaba, aparentemente dormido. Parado sobre este lugar, había llegado Saga de Géminis, quién lo primero que vio al llegar fue como Aioros se defendía de los ataques de ese otro caballero que vestía una extraña armadura gris.

- Saga¿Qué ocurre aquí?

De pronto, después de haber lazando algunos golpes, Hevelius cambia de ataque, dando un giro completo hacía atrás para luego atacar hacía el frente con una patada de manera circular hacía el rostro de Aioros. El caballero reacciona de inmediato, impulsándose hacía atrás para salir del alcance de dicho ataque.

- Hevelius: "Ahora." – Pensó aún antes de terminar de dar su giro.

En ese instante, con la única pierna que tenía en tierra, se impulsó hacía arriba con un largo salto, elevándose mientras parecía seguir dando algunas vueltas por el giro que había dado. Aioros lo siguió rápidamente con la vista, hasta que se colocó a una larga distancia por encima de él.

- Aioros¡Se elevó otra vez!

- Saga: "¿Atacará desde el aire?"

Una vez arriba, las alas de Hevelius se extendieron como las de un ave, manteniéndose suspendido por unos escasos segundos.

- Hevelius¡Veamos si puedes resistir mi golpe por segundo ocasión! – Le gritó desde arriba. – ¡Vuelo del Ganso!

El cuerpo de Hevelius comenzó a cubrirse una vez más de blanco, hasta formas la silueta de una enorme ave blanca. Saga, que era la primera vez que lo veía, no pudo evitar el sorprenderse.

La enorme ave blanca comenzó a descender de nuevo hacía su objetivo. Aioros se quedó unos momentos de pie, como analizando todo lo que pasaba. Se quedó mirando fijamente hacía arriba, con todos sus sentidos concentrados en el ataque. De pronto, en un solo segundo, mientras el ave se acercaba hacía él, logró ver entre todo el resplandor, la figura de Hevelius.

- Aioros¡Lo tengo! – Gritó, y de inmediato jaló su puño derecho hacía atrás, comenzando a cubrir éste poco a poco con su cosmos dorado, hasta que creó un gigantesco resplandor de oro.

- Saga: "¿Ese es el cosmos de Aioros!"

- Aioros¡Cosmos de Sagitario¡Ven a mí!... ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!

El caballero alzó su puño en dirección a la figura blanquizca que se dirigía a él, y de éste comenzaron a surgir millones de rayos de luz dorados que surcaron el cielo a una velocidad increíble. Los millones de rayos chocaron uno tras otro en la figura, atravesándola como si fuera de papel. Poco a poco el ave blanca comenzó a bajar su velocidad, ya que los rayos parecían empujarlo hacía arriba. La figura además comenzaba a esfumarse conforme la técnica de Aioros la golpeaba, hasta que se pudo divisar la figura de su creador.

Hevelius estaba entre todo el resplandor blanco, girando consecutivamente sobre un mismo eje y con sus ala extendidas. Parecía que hasta ahora su ilusión de alguna manera lo había protegido, pero eso ya se estaba acabando, pues la figura del ave blanca desaparecía.

- Hevelius: "¿Qué está pasando!" – Pensaba desconcertado, mientras seguía girando en el aire. – "¡Los Millones de Rayos de Luz están arruinando mi técnica¡¿Qué es esto!"

En ese momento, los rayos de luz comenzaron a golpearlo, haciendo que el caballero gris comenzara a sentir un tremendo dolor en el área golpeada. El resplandor de su técnica se esfumó por completo, y su cuerpo, comenzó a dejar de girar, dejándolo a su suerte como víctima de los millones de rayos de luz, lo cuales comenzaron a golpearlos un tras otro. Con cada ataque, se veía como la armadura gris que vestía se comenzaba a destruir, hasta casi desaparecer por completo.

- Hevelius¡¡AAAAAHHHH! – Hevelius gritó al tiempo que los rayos de Aioros lo impulsaban hacía lo más con una tremenda potencia.

Aioros dejó entonces de atacar, jalando hacía atrás su puño. Los rayos de luz desaparecieron, y poco a poco Hevelius comenzó a descender hasta la tierra. Ya para entonces de su armadura sólo quedaban algunos vestigios o pedazos pegados a su cuerpo, pero su casco, alas y pechera principalmente habían sido desaparecidos. Hevelius chocó con fuerza contra la tierra, quedándose tirado boca arriba varios metros de distancia de su oponente.

El caballero dorado bajó la guardia ante su inminente victoria, mirando con seriedad a su enemigo caído. En ese momento, siente como Saga desciende desde la cima de risco, cayendo de pie a sus espaldas.

- Saga: Lo lograste. – Mencionó el otro caballero de oro, caminando hacía su compañero.

- Aioros: Saga. – Dijo él, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

- Saga¿Quién era este sujeto?

- Aioros: No tengo idea… pero puedo asegurarte que esta pelea no fue del todo sencilla.

De pronto, ambos caballeros notaron que el hombre frente a ellos comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Casi sin fuerzas y con su armadura totalmente destruida, Hevelius parecía tratar de levantarse, pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Hevelius permaneció tirado la tierra, con sus ojos entreabiertos mirando hacía el cielo estrellado.

- Hevelius¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió…? – Preguntaba con palabras pausadas. – No lo entiendo…

Ambos dorados lo miraron con algo reincertidumbre. De pronto, Saga vio como su compañero comenzaba a caminar hacía el hombre delante de él. Hevelius ni siquiera se movía, pero podía escuchar los pasos de Aioros que de repente se detenían delante de él.

- Aioros: Hevelius, los Relámpagos de Voltaje cruzan el aire a una velocidad de 300,000 Kilómetros por segundos – Comenzó a decir el caballeros de Sagitario. – en otras palabras las técnicas de los Caballeros Dorados se mueven a la Velocidad de la Luz. La primera vez que ataque con ello, te pudiste mover a una velocidad suficiente para esquivar los relámpagos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que poseías una velocidad cercana a la Velocidad de la Luz, pero no una que lo pudiera superar.

- Hevelius¿Superar la velocidad de la Luz…?

- Aioros: Luego pude descifrar el secreto de tu ataque, que consistía en girar sobre tu propio eje, creando a tu alrededor la ilusión de un ave blanca. Sin embargo, la velocidad de tu giro aunque era muy rápido, era un tanto inferior a la velocidad de luz, lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver con claridad tus movimientos. Como tu giro era inferior en velocidad, no fuiste capaz de evitar los Relámpagos de Voltaje, lo que trajo como consecuencia tu derrota.

Al escuchar la explicación de su vencedor, Hevelius no pudo evitar reflejar en su rostro una expresión de gran sorpresa y asombro. Se había dado cuenta en ese momento de su error, y de que en realidad su técnica no se encontraba a la suficiente altura como para derrotar a Aioros.

Aioros: Esto sólo pudo haberlo logrado un caballero de oro Hevelius – Prosiguió Aioros con su explicación. – Ya que somos los únicos que logramos sobrepasar ese tipo de velocidad. A eso era a lo que me refería cuando dije que otro tipo de caballero no lo hubiera logrado. No se trataba de soberbia ni de egocentrismo.

Aioros pareció bajar un poco la mirada, como si de alguna manera le entristeciera lo que miraba. De pronto, escuchó como el hombre tirado frente a él, comenzaba a reír levemente. Hevelius miraba al cielo cubierto por completo de estrellas, y aunque parecía reí, de sus comenzaban a surgir lagrimas de tristeza…

- Hevelius: Fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de las limitaciones de mi técnica… - Comenzó a decir sonriente. – He fallado en mi misión porque no tuve el poder para derrotar a un caballero de oro… - En ese momento su sonrisa se esfumó por completo, y las lagrimas comenzaron caer hacía los lados. Aioros miraba desconcertado todo lo que pasaba – Lo siento… soy un completo tonto… maestro…

- Aioros¡Hevelius! – De pronto, el caballero gris alzó lentamente su mano derecha, extendiéndola lo más que podía hacía el cielo.

- Hevelius: Mi Diosa… - Comenzó a decir con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. – Desde las sombras aún aclamo tu nombre… ¿Porqué me has abandonado…?

Saga y Aioros se quedaron extrañados al oír esas palabras provenientes del caído. En ese instante, la mano de Hevelius comienza a descender por si sola hasta chocar contra la tierra. El caballero sonríe por última vez, antes cerrar sus ojos por completo. El cosmos de Hevelius desaparece por completo del aire, mientras ambos dorados lo observan con incertidumbre…

La noche se esfumó junto con las llamas que se habían iniciado. Las estrellas se escondieron, arrastrándose con ellas las almas de varios. El sol salió de nuevo, alumbrando una vez más el Santuario de Grecia. Muy temprano por la mañana, un gran número de personas parece estar reunido en un mismo lugar, parados frente a varias cruces clavadas en la tierra. Estás eran las tumbas de aquellos jóvenes que habían muerto esa noche, que descansaban ahora mientras sus compañeros los admiraban con melancolía en sus rostros.

La mayoría de los que ahí estaban eran jóvenes aspirantes a caballeros, mismos que corrieron con la misma suerte que sus compañeros. La mayoría niños y adolescentes, entre los que se encontraba el desconsolado y golpeado rostros de Shura, quien tenía vendado su brazo derecho tras el combate que había tenido. A lo lejos, Saga y Aioros observaban, acompañados del señor Arles.

- Arles: Los atacantes asesinaron a varios de nuestros alumnos y guardias. – Comentó Arles con enojo. – Esto no fue más que un acto cobarde.

- Saga: Estos sujetos usaban armaduras similares a la de un caballero, pero no eran iguales a las que he visto antes.

- Aioros: Sí lo sé. – Aioros tenía la mirada perdida en las tumbas frente a él. No podía creer que algo como eso hubiera pasado. En su expresión se notaba algo de desesperación, incluso furia. – Además, estoy casi seguro de qué estos sujetos no hicieron esto ellos solos… No sé quién sea el que está detrás de esto, pero juro por mi constelación de Sagitario que lo haré pagar por lo que se atrevió a hacer.

Saga volteó a ver de reojo a Aioros. Notó de inmediato la indignación que le daban los hechos sucedidos. También pensaba mucho en el combate que acababa de tener esa noche.

Mientras los caballeros se concentraban en sus cosas, Shura se separó del resto de los chicos, acercándose a una de las tumbas. Luego se hincó en la tierra clavando su mirada en la cruz.

- Shura: Lo siento amigos. – Comenzó a decir. – No fui capaz de protegerlos cuando ustedes más me necesitaban. Espero que sean capaces de perdonarme algún día.

De pronto, el chico alza su mano derecha, hacía el frente, la misma mano del brazo que tiene lastimado, colocándola sobre la cruz de madera. Shura sonríe, y acerca su otra mano en el pecho.

- Shura: Pero ahora que estoy vivo, les demostraré que nuestro sueño no era un imposible… Les demostraré que se encuentra aún más cerca de lo que pensábamos. En estos momentos he tomado la más grande mis decisiones… - Dicho esto, Shura comenzó a pararse, alzando su mirada hasta lo más alto, admirando el hermoso cielo azul sobre él. – No importa lo que pase, no importa que tantos obstáculos tenga que pasar… yo me convertiré en un Verdadero Caballero, lo haré por ustedes… por mí… y por nuestra Diosa…. Athena…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**


End file.
